<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hang the moon by KiKi37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222788">hang the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi37/pseuds/KiKi37'>KiKi37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just a little angst, M/M, heiress Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi37/pseuds/KiKi37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey Niima learned she was the sole heiress of the Palpatine fortune, it was both a blessing and a curse.  She’s finding wealth can’t buy happiness; but it can buy a whole lot of meals for the homeless, and to her, that’s just about the same thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Readers &amp; Writers - The Marvellous Moodboard Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you @godspeedrebels for the beautiful moodboard!<br/>And thank you @reylo_readers for hosting The Marvelous Moodboard Event!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure everything is ready?”</p><p>“I’m telling you Peanut, everything is going to be fine!  Mitaka took your clothes, my tux, all our personal effects, and delivered them, himself!  All you have to do is show up!”</p><p>Rey dragged the rusty red wagon down the sidewalk, rattling noisily, two paper sacks bumping around merrily in the bed as they went.</p><p>“I feel like such a fraud!  I don’t know how to… do this!”</p><p>“Rey, you’re going to be fine!  You’re the friendliest person I know, just smile and be yourself.”</p><p>“But… hobnobbing with all these…” she lowered her voice to a whisper, “rich people!  I don’t fit in!”</p><p>Finn snorted.  “You know what they say about pelikkis!”</p><p>Rey looked at him askance.  “Uh…”</p><p>“If it walks like a pelikki…” </p><p>“It’s not ringing a bell…”</p><p>“If it swims like a pelikki, quacks like a pelikki…”  he rolled his eyes, exasperated, “it probably <em>is</em> a pelikki!  Come on!”  He shook his head indulgently.  “My point <em>is</em>, nobody cares, as long as you look the part!”</p><p>“But I <em>don’t</em> look the part, Finn!”</p><p>“We spent enough on your clothes!  The cost of the shoes alone would cover my rent for two weeks!”  He pursed his lips.  “You’ll fit in!”</p><p>She mumbled, “they’d just better have food at the after-party!”</p><p>They walked the last block without talking, Rey working herself into a froth and chewing on her nails.</p><p>“Stop that!  You know how much you paid for that manicure!”</p><p>“Oh.  Right.”  She groaned.  “Are you sure I can’t get out of this?”</p><p>“You don’t want to get out of this.”</p><p>“I don’t want to get out of this.”</p><p>“Think of how many lunches you can serve.  And how many lunches you <em>can’t</em> serve, if you back out now.  Your participation deposit is nonrefundable.”</p><p>“Right.  Okay.”  She hummed.  “I don’t have to <em>do</em> anything, anyway.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“I just have to put on nice clothes and some eyeliner, and smile.  It’s the model you hired who will be up on stage.”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“Tell me you hired the model!”</p><p>“Of course!  All handled!”</p><p>Rey blew out a relieved puff.  “Of course.”  She slowed her steps, “alright, I’ll meet up with you in about… 45 minutes?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Peanut!”</p><p>She stopped and passed Finn the handle, pushed up the sleeves of her chunky sweater, and turned to retrieve the last two lunch bags.</p><p>“Rey Niima!”  The man sitting serenely on the vacant stoop squinted in their direction, sniffed the air, “and Finn Storm!”  His black jeans and T-shirt were faded, his eyes pale and cloudy.</p><p>Finn complained, “oh!”</p><p>“Hello Chirrut!”  Rey nudged Finn, “how are you?”</p><p>“Yes.  How are you.” </p><p>Chirrut leaned on his stick, “a lot of commotion today.”</p><p>“It’s the charity benefit I told you about!”  Rey came to sit on the step at his side, hitching up her worn overalls as she bent down.  She beamed up at Finn, “thank you!  I’ll meet back up with you soon!”</p><p>Finn grinned at her and rattled away with the wagon, back the way they had come.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m so late today!”  Rey handed Chirrut one of the sacks, “but there was so much to arrange for the event!”</p><p>“What have you brought me today?”  Chirrut leaned his stick against the doorway and rummaged around in the bag, pulling out a thick sandwich and unwrapping it.</p><p>Rey spoke around a bite, “I’ll be glad when this is over with!”</p><p>
  <em>“You cannot stop the waves.  But you can learn to surf.”</em>
</p><p>She stopped chewing and stared at him.  “I don’t… What does that mean?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”  He shrugged and took a bite.  Then swallowed hastily, “hello Oola!”</p><p>A tiny woman wearing a camisole leotard and loose-fitting athletic pants that ‘fzz’ed’ with every step, walked briskly past.  “Hi Chirrut!”</p><p>Once she was out of earshot, Rey couldn’t help but ask, “how did you know who it was?”</p><p>“Oola finishes practice and walks by in her noisy dancer’s pants, every day at about this time.  Why do you think I sit here?”</p><p>Rey laughed, delighted.  “Did I interrupt your courting?”</p><p>“Yes.  But I forgive you.  This time.” </p><p>Rey snorted, and the two ate companionably for several minutes; Chirrut commenting occasionally, with uncanny accuracy, on passing people or vehicles, or even birds that swooped near, searching for a crumb of fallen crust. </p><p>Rey was just unwrapping her warra nut cookie, when Chirrut stilled, then tipped his head and remarked, “now that is something I haven’t heard in a long time.”</p><p>“What is it?”  she brushed a few crumbs from her front.</p><p>“A limousine.”</p><p>Rey craned her neck, looking up and down the street and snickering, “I’m sorry to say it my friend, but you have finally made an error, because…” a black limousine rounded the corner, advancing toward them.</p><p>Chirrut turned his face toward her and solemnly took a large bite of his cookie.</p><p>Rey huffed, “how do you <em>do</em> that?!”</p><p><em>“‘You can observe a lot by just watching.’  </em>Or listening, in my case.”</p><p>Rey hummed in agreement and brushed the last crumbs from her hands, just as the limousine parked at the curb in front of them.</p><p>The driver, a teeny old man with silver hair, immediately exited and tottered up onto the sidewalk, along with a taller but very slender gentleman with pale, thinning hair and gold-rimmed spectacles, who emerged from the front passenger side.  Both seemed quite anxious, and they tittered and fussed lowly to each other.</p><p>“Well don’t blame <em>me</em>, Artoo, I’m a personal assistant, not a navigation system!”</p><p>They shuffled to the trunk, where the taller man began piling assorted items into the outstretched arms of his companion.</p><p>At the nervous urging of <em>Artoo</em>, he straightened up speedily, “oh my!  I forgot to let him out!” and he hastily lurched to the rear passenger door, opening it and standing aside.</p><p>From the dark interior, a pair of long thick legs appeared; an enormous hand gripped the door frame, and a rudely large man unfolded himself from the vehicle and stood up, and up.</p><p>Charcoal suit, shirt and tie, wavy raven hair and an expression that would wither the hardiest cacta bush.</p><p>Rey started back, but couldn’t stop herself from staring in fascination.</p><p>He smoothed down his tie, fastened the button of his suit coat, and thrust his fingers into his hair, pushing it back.</p><p>“Thank you, Threepio.”  He spoke quietly, but his voice rumbled deep as an earthquake.  He clenched his jaw and cast his eyes about; and to Rey’s horror, his gaze soon rested upon her and her lunch mate.</p><p>He contemplated them for a moment, to her great discomfiture, then called out to them, advising, “you won’t want to stay there for long.”</p><p>Rey straightened up, sputtering, outraged.  “Sod off, you clanker!  This is a public street, we’ll sit wherever we want!”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her rant, shrugged and turned away to consult inaudibly with the two older men.  He took several items from Artoo’s arms, and the three tramped into the adjacent alleyway.  Several moments later, Artoo and Threepio returned and drove away.</p><p>“The nerve of that guy!”</p><p>
  <em>“Wise souls speak loudly in silence.”</em>
</p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p>Chirrut pressed his lips together and hung his head contemplatively as Rey gathered their garbage and sighed. </p><p>Suddenly, Chirrut raised his head and reached for his staff.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>He held up his hand to her… “seven vans…”</p><p>He sprang to his feet just as a caravan of white vans from various news and magazine outlets stopped at the curb and started unloading equipment; sound boards, cameras and bundled cords.</p><p>Rey jumped up, “fragging…!”</p><p>“Good luck, Rey!”</p><p>“Yeah… see you tomorrow, Chirrut.”</p><p>“Remember, <em>‘All things are difficult, before they are easy.’</em>”</p><p>Rey squeezed his shoulder and tittered, “I’ll keep it in mind!” and watched as he rushed confidently away.  She looked back to the seething paparazzi swarm, and turned toward the stage door of<em> The</em> <em>Skywalker Theatre</em>, squaring her shoulders.</p><p>She could do this.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Miss Palpatine!  Welcome!”  The handsome but harried stage manager escorted her deeper into the recesses of the backstage area, consulting his clipboard.  “I’m Poe, if you need anything, let me know.  Your dressing room is here…”</p><p>“It’s just ‘Rey.’  Thank you.  Do you know if my assistant Finn is here yet?”</p><p>Poe spoke into his headset, “alright, give me 30 seconds.”  He pushed open one of the doors in a long row, “you get settled.  When your assistant checks in we’ll send him your way.”  And with that he strode away.</p><p>Rey stood in the doorway, bemused.  She turned to read the name written on the gold paperboard star stuck to the door and scoffed, “Palpatine!” ripping it down and leaving a forlorn bubble of gaffer’s tape on the door.  Room number 6.</p><p>She went to check out the room, tossing the star into the trash bin.</p><p>It was nice: a clothing rack over to one side, a comfortable-looking couch on the other, and in the middle, a long counter surrounded by bright lights, and three chairs tucked underneath.  A monitor, hung high in a corner, trained on the stage.  She especially noticed the little gift basket brimming with water bottles and a few packaged snacks.  A small door led to a private ‘fresher with a shower.</p><p>But where were her things?  Mitaka should have brought them by hours ago.</p><p>She ventured out into the hall and wandered in the direction she had seen Poe go, looking this way and that in the vaulted space.</p><p>A backstage underling directed her to the stage, where Poe was frantically overseeing the final touches to the black velvet backdrop and lights, and the projection of a full moon against a scrim.  The effect was quite lovely.</p><p>“Excuse me!”</p><p>“Miss Rey!  I just received a message for you!” he handed her a paper, which she shoved into her pocket.</p><p>“Thank you!  Um… I have a problem.”</p><p>His eyes snapped to hers, ready to leap into action.</p><p>“One of my assistants was supposed to bring my clothing, and my shoes and makeup, but it’s not in the dressing room!”</p><p>“Let me check with security to see when he came by.”  He pressed a button on his headset, pivoted on his heel, and barked into his mic. </p><p>After a moment he turned back to her, “they’re having some difficulty finding the information, but the press is arriving now so they might be a bit frazzled.  Please, if you would wait in your dressing room, we will get his worked out momentarily.”</p><p>“Oh.  Okay.”  Rey made her way back to dressing room number 6 and flopped down on the couch.  There was plenty of time, nothing to worry about!</p><p>She remembered the note Poe had given her, and dug it out of her pocket.</p><p>
 
</p><p>“Kriff!  No!  No!”  Just then, there was a tapping on the door, “come in…!”</p><p>Finn popped his head in, and seeing her, came in and shut the door behind him.  “Ooh Peanut!  This is nice!”</p><p>Rey frowned and held the note out to him.</p><p>He pored over it for a moment, “this is bad!”</p><p>“Our clothes aren’t here!” she motioned to the empty rack.  “The stage manager is checking with security to find out when Mitaka came.”</p><p>At another rapping at the door, Rey and Finn both called out “come in!”</p><p>Another black-clad gofer scurried in with a garment bag and hung it on the rack, consulting her clipboard, and turned to leave without a word.</p><p>“Wait!”  Rey opened the zipper partway.  “This isn’t mine!  There must be a mistake…”</p><p>The girl turned back to them, flipping pages.  “It’s the costume.  The stage costume,” and looked up expectantly.</p><p>“Ah.  Okay.  Thank you.”</p><p>With a nod, she was gone.</p><p>Rey peeled back the covering to reveal a black lace and satin, corset-top mini dress.  Attached to another hanger behind was a half mask; black satin, with long black ears, like a donkey, or an ash-rabbit.</p><p>“Wow.  This must just be <em>part</em> of the costume…” Rey picked at the scraps of fabric, appalled.  “I’m kind of ashamed we’re asking someone to wear this!”</p><p>“There must be parts missing!”  Finn looked over her shoulder, “I’d better see what I can find out.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t very well attend in this!”  She pulled at the pockets of her overalls.</p><p>Finn snickered, “that’s for damn sure!”</p><p>She grabbed his arm, “no, wait!  What are we going to do?!  The model isn’t coming, and I’ll lose my deposit if we back out!”</p><p>“I don’t know, Peanut…”</p><p>She paced away, then spun around, “hey!  Could you do it?  In your tux?”</p><p>“Oh, Rey… I don’t know…”</p><p>“Please!  All you have to do is stand there and look pretty!”</p><p>He snorted drily, “my specialty.”</p><p>“Exactly!  You look so dapper in that tux!  Please, Finn!”</p><p>“I don’t know, Rey.  We have to find our clothes, first.”  He ducked into the hall.  “I’ll be back!”</p><p>Rey paced, chewing on her thumbnail absently, then looked down and spat out a little chip of black nail polish.  “Kark it!”  She looked up at the clock.  She only had two hours to figure this out.</p><p>She had counted on a relaxing… well, maybe <em>relaxing </em>was excessively optimistic; but at least a stress-free evening at a dark table, thoroughly savoring the thousand-credit dinner, pinkie lifted, and applauding placidly for the sophisticated production, as a <em>spectator</em>.  Sitting back while other people competently handled things.  Crinking hell!</p><p>There was a banging at the door, and Finn returned in a fury, Poe following closely after him.  “We found our shoes!  And your makeup!”  He set the shoes down by the rack, and Poe set Rey’s little travel bag on the counter.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do with that?!”</p><p>Poe heaved a deep breath, hands on hips, “it looks like your other assistant was here about four hours ago.  I’m sorry, I don’t know why your things weren’t brought here directly.  I’ve got some of the other stage hands looking for your dress,” he turned to Finn with a wink, “and your tux.  We’ll bring them here directly when they’re found.”  He swaggered out.</p><p>“Finn!  What are we going to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Peanut.  I don’t know.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>About an hour later, Poe informed them that their clothes had not yet been found, and left them to consult about what to do.</p><p>“Well, I can’t wear <em>this</em>.” Finn picked at the black costume derisively, shaking his head.  But suddenly his face brightened, and he brought his hand to his chin, thinking.  “But you could!”</p><p>“What?!  No, Finn!  No!”</p><p>“Look!  It’s a perfect solution!”  He tugged at the fabric for a moment.  “It’s stretchy!”  He rounded on her, “and you’re little!  Look!  Your face will be covered!”</p><p>“Finn!  No!  I was going to sit in the audience!  Eat a <em>very</em> expensive meal!  No!  I can’t get up on that stage!”</p><p>“Rey!  Think about it!  The costume is right here!  It will fit you!  You’ll just have to do your hair and makeup!  And it’s such a great opportunity for your organization!  Just consider it!”</p><p>“Finn, I…!”</p><p>He slapped his hands together gleefully.  “Yes!  This will be great!” and rushed out into the hall to find Poe.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey retrieved her underthings and hose from the travel bag, and set them on the counter.  Hung her thin dressing gown on a hook.  Plugged in her curling wand.  Pulled out one of the chairs and sat in a huff, staring at her reflection.  Whose idea was this, anyway?</p><p>Oh, yeah.  Finn’s.</p><p>Just then, Finn returned with Poe, and another person.  A woman, statuesque in height, severe in style.  She hefted a huge suitcase up onto the counter and eyed Rey dubiously.</p><p>Poe folded his mic down, “this is Phasma.  One of our stylists.  She’ll help you with,” he fluttered his fingers and waved his hands up and down, “whatever.”</p><p>Finn grinned, “thanks Poe!”</p><p>Poe winked again and bolted, calling orders into his headset as he went.</p><p>“Darling.  We’d better get to work.”  Phasma wasted no time, pushing Rey’s paltry makeup bag aside and extracting all kinds of potions and paints from her own, dispersing them all over the counter.  “You should take a quick shower,” she plunked down several little bottles of shampoo and other soaps, “and we’ll get started.”  She stared at Finn menacingly.  “You.  Out.”</p><p>Finn hemmed and hawed nervously, at a loss, glanced at Rey apologetically, and fled.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I can’t wear this!  I look ridiculous!”  Rey peered at herself in the full-length mirror, tugging at the hem.  The dress itself was gorgeous, very sexy, with a draped neckline swooping off her shoulders.  But no!  She couldn’t parade on stage in this!  Before an audience!</p><p>“You look beautiful.”  Phasma stowed her implements meticulously into her luggage.</p><p>“It’s too short!  Look!  This is supposed to be respectable!  I’m supposed to be selling a wholesome and fun date, not a…” she lowered her voice pleadingly, “I look like a schutta!”</p><p>Phasma zipped her bag and stood back, taking in the whole effect: the satin mask, her hair expertly styled in compliment.  The makeup.  The low-heeled, pointy-toed shoes, the black thigh-high stockings.  “I’ll see what I can do.”  She dragged her wheeled carry-all into the hallway, and as she exited, Finn stepped into the doorway, tapping on the door.</p><p>“Oooo!  Girl!”</p><p>“Come in, you idiot, and shut the door!  This is too short!”</p><p>“You know I don’t swing that way, but girl!  You are smokin’!!”</p><p>“Finn!  Stop it!”</p><p>He grabbed her arms and twisted her right and left, looking her up and down.  “Mmm, mmm!  This is going to be a fiscally responsible decision, I can assure you!”</p><p>“Finn…!” she snorted, looking at herself critically in the mirror.  “I guess, no one will recognize me, anyway…”</p><p>“That’s right!  That’s the spirit!”</p><p>At another knock, Poe entered, with Phasma right behind.  “We found your tux!”  He looked over at Rey, who was half hiding behind Finn self-consciously.  “Very nice!  We’ll keep looking for your dress!”  And he was off like a shot.  There was only about fifteen minutes until the event started.</p><p>“Finn!  You can do it after all!  Just get your tux on, and…”</p><p>“No.  No way!  You are a star!  Look at you!  You’re doing this.  End of discussion.”</p><p>Phasma shook out a slinky black slip of fabric.  “It’s plain, but it does have a bit of a scallop at the hem…” she held it up to Rey, “yes, it might do.  Put it on, with the waist under the dress, and we’ll see the effect.”</p><p>A moment later, Rey emerged from the ‘fresher reluctantly, and inspected herself in the mirror, the slip fitting snugly and falling right below her knees.  “I don’t know…”</p><p>Phasma declared it, “perfect” and was gone in a flash of red lipstick and platinum hair.</p><p>“You look really great, Peanut.”</p><p>Rey finally resigned herself to her fate.  “You should get dressed and go out into the audience.  It would be a shame to let that meal go to waste.”  Finn squealed, and Rey sighed.  “I’ll pretend it’s Hallow’s Eve.”  She studied herself for a long moment in the mirror. </p><p>“Just a child, in a mask.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Poe had come by a few minutes before showtime, and assured Rey that someone would fetch her about 10 minutes before her turn on stage.  She could watch the beginning of the presentation from the monitor in her room.  He promised to escort Finn to the side door, where one of the servers could show him to Rey’s table, for the dinner.</p><p>Rey sat on the couch and tried not to wrinkle her clothes.  She longed to eat a few of the snacks from the basket on the counter, but didn’t want to go on stage with cheese in her teeth.  She made do with a few sips of water.  On second thought… she stuffed the snacks into her makeup bag for later, hung her dressing gown back up on the hook, and paced nervously.</p><p>The camera was trained dead center, so she couldn’t see everything, but she could see the graceful and stylish “lots,” each one entering from stage right, moving to the same spot, center stage, and when they finished, exiting stage left.  Most were women, in costumes similar to hers with a variety of stylized masks, but a few were men in tuxedoes, also wearing masks, more subtle in style.</p><p>Each was on stage for only about five minutes, she noted with relief.  <em>The Naberrie Endowment</em>, which was sponsoring the event, had the whole affair down to a science after many years of hosting.</p><p>Rey tried not to think too carefully about the problematic nature of the event, or how humiliating it was to parade herself on stage, asking for bids on a “date”; as if she was some kind of celebrity. </p><p>It was all for her charity work, she reminded herself over and over.  It would all be worth it, and Finn had promised to chaperone the date.  It was all in fun; it wasn’t romantic.  It would all be fine.</p><p>Just as she was about to start hyperventilating, there was a rapping on her door.  She stood, took a deep breath, smoothed the front of her skirt, and opened to a short stage hand.</p><p>“Miss?  It’s time.”  With his hand on her elbow, he escorted her through the maze of people backstage.  “We’ll wait here.  Don’t lock your knees.”  He motioned to the stage and continued to whisper, “you’ll see a white ‘x’ on the floor, that’s where you should stand.  Try to relax, let your hands rest at your side, and smile.  The emcee will prompt you when you should exit.”</p><p>Rey nodded nervously, chewing her fingernails, then stopped herself, shaking her hands and focusing on her breathing, pressing her lips together; then rubbing the pad of her finger along the front of her teeth, just in case there was any lipstick there. </p><p>Rey turned suddenly to observe a noisy kerfuffle.</p><p>A stage hand was escorting another of the “lots” who had just finished her turn, and she was furious, hissing and whispering loudly, “I was given the wrong costume!  This will not stand!  My bids would have been much higher if you <em>incompetents</em> hadn’t karked everything up!  My bidders didn’t recognize me!  Leia will hear about this, I assure you, and <strong>heads will roll!</strong>”</p><p>The beleaguered stage hand did her best to placate the woman, trying to urge her back to her dressing room and whispering in response, “I’m very sorry for any inconvenience!  Ms. Organa had a personal conflict and couldn’t be here, but we will take whatever corrective measures we can today, and have her contact you to follow up.”</p><p>The situation looked very close to an explosion, when Poe left his station for a moment to intervene.</p><p>“Please Miss Netal.  Everything will be resolved.  I’m sure some settlement can be reached.”</p><p>“Fine!” she pulled her elbow away from the assistant and stalked noisily to the dressing rooms.</p><p>Poe shook his head and returned to his stool, catching Rey’s eye and giving her a thumbs up, and a broad grin, in encouragement.</p><p>Her escort edged her toward the stage.  “It’s almost your turn.  Just smile!  Be natural!  Do you see the white ‘x’?</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Fine.  Breathe.  Don’t lock your knees!  And… go!”</p><p>Rey stumbled onto the stage, but recovered quickly, snickering at herself and grinning.  The audience cheered and clapped, and she could hear Finn whistling and hollering in a most improper way, but it did serve to calm her nerves, just a little.</p><p>There was a ringing in her ears and she could hear her thundering heartbeat.  She stood on her white ‘x’ obediently, and did her best to pose naturally, as she had been advised. </p><p>The Master of Ceremonies introduced her charity and motioned, turning toward her. </p><p>It was the man from the street! </p><p>Rey gasped, almost choking on her own spit.  Kriff!  He was in a tuxedo now, complete with cuff links and silk bow tie, his hair shining under the colored stage lights.  Smile Niima!  She blinked, reminding herself that he couldn’t see her face, and wouldn’t recognize her. </p><p>But then he winked.  Winked! </p><p>She turned slightly, out toward the audience, schooling her expression.  Why would he wink at her? </p><p>As the time ticked on, she couldn’t understand what was happening.  She knew that in her agitated condition she might not have a firm grip on the passage of time, but it had been well over five minutes, she was sure!  And her bids just kept going up, and up!  What was happening?!</p><p>There appeared to be two competing bidders, on opposite sides of the gallery.  Rey squinted slightly, to see past the bright lights.  There was a man with coppery hair and a full beard, whose bids were called out more and more angrily, more and more forcefully.  And on the other side: the silver-haired man, the little limousine driver, squeaked out his offers.</p><p>Finally the tiny man waved his hand in defeat, and a shout of victory went up from the winner.</p><p>Rey had no idea what to make of this, and at the emcee’s energetic gesture, she stumbled off the stage almost as gracefully as she had arrived, remembering to smile and blow a kiss to the audience as she withdrew.</p><p>What in ten hells?!</p><p>Her stage hand took her elbow again and directed her around backstage, “frizz!  I’ve never seen <em>anything</em> like that!” he gushed on and on as Rey bumbled around cords and equipment, in a daze.</p><p>Barely registering the astounded faces around her, she collapsed on her couch to watch the last few minutes of the production.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The show ended… now what?</p><p>There was an after-party starting in about an hour.  Rey really needed to find her clothes, but she couldn’t wander around in this!  She snickered at herself in the mirror.</p><p>She carefully removed her shoes and set them aside.  Then struggled for a moment with the catch on the dress, but was able to shimmy out of that.  She hung it carefully on the hanger, and slid off the slip Phasma had given her, and hung that with the dress. </p><p>She felt around the back of the mask, but couldn’t find the opening.  She distinctly remembered it opening somehow, because Phasma had struggled a little not to catch her hair in the fastening.</p><p>Kark it!</p><p>She pulled on the ears gingerly, but it wouldn’t budge, it just wasn’t stretchy enough.  Where was Finn?</p><p>She bent over to try to get some leverage, but damn it! Now her curled hair was tangled up in the ears, making it even harder to find the clasp.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed the toe of a man’s dress shoe.  Oh, good!  Finn had come back!</p><p>Strong hands gripped her hips and dragged her backwards, bringing her backside into full and unquestionably close contact with tuxedo-clad male equipment.</p><p>She sprang upright, flipping her hair with a squeak, grasping and clutching at the back of the mask.</p><p>The hands took advantage of her change in pose, to move upwards and cup her breasts, squeezing and plucking at her lacy breastband.</p><p>With a violent yank, the mask finally gave way and she pulled it off, twisting out of the grasp of the man with an outraged shriek.</p><p>The man from the street!  The emcee!</p><p>His horrified expression would have been humorous, if not for Rey’s current level of fury.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not Finn!”                     “You’re not Bazine!”</em>
</p><p>Rey snatched at her dressing gown, ripping the loop from the seam, and held it in front of herself, as he spun around, turning his back to her.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!  I… obviously I got the wrong room!”</p><p>Rey thrust her arms into her little robe, wrapping the front around herself snugly and fastening the tie.  She stood for a moment, staring at his heaving back, and started to titter.</p><p>He looked hesitantly over his shoulder, then finding her decent, he blew out a heavy breath and turned partially toward her, running his fingers through his hair.  “I really am sorry!  This is the dressing room they listed for my… uh, my friend, Bazine.”  He shook his head and reached for the door knob, readying to leave.</p><p>“Mmm…”  Rey thought for a second, “wait!  If they mixed up the dressing rooms, maybe that’s where my clothes are!”</p><p>He turned to her, confused.</p><p>“I don’t have my outfit for the after-party, they’ve been looking for it all evening.”  She eyed him, biting the inside of her cheek.  “I’m Rey, by the way.”</p><p>He extended his hand, “Ben.  Nice to meet you.”  He smirked.  “My sincere apologies.  I really am not usually so forceful in my initial greetings.” </p><p>Rey eyed him, confused.  “Oh!  You mean just now?”  She snorted.  “I thought you were talking about before!”</p><p>“Before?”</p><p>She patted gingerly at her hair, “yes!  Outside.”  She grinned and clutched at the front of her robe. </p><p>Ben stared at her for a moment, then recognition dawned on him.  “You!  You’re the… you were sitting outside!”  He thrust his fingers into his hair again, “I thought you were…” he looked down at her, censoring himself.</p><p>“You thought I was, what?”</p><p>“The man that was sitting with you, he’s homeless.  I thought…”</p><p>“Ah.”  Rey pressed her lips together.  “He’s my friend.  We were eating lunch together.”</p><p>He seemed at a loss for what to say. </p><p>Rey contemplated him carefully for an uncomfortable minute.  “I think I owe you an apology, too.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“I often have people say rude and unkind things to me, when I eat lunch… with my friends.”  She looked up at him pointedly.  At his nod of acknowledgement, she continued, “but after you left, a bunch of media vans rolled up, and I realized maybe I had misunderstood your meaning.”</p><p>One corner of his mouth twitched up.  “Swarm of murder hornets, is what they are.”</p><p>Rey smiled and hummed in agreement. </p><p>He looked her up and down.  “Well.  I think we may have discovered the mystery of your disappearing clothes.”  He bit down on his lips, and his eyes dipped fleetingly to her decolletage.  “Let’s go see what we can find.”</p><p>After consulting with the assistant stage manager, as Poe was not to be found, they divined which dressing room Bazine was in.  So together, with Rey in her sneaks and robe, and clinging lightly to his elbow as they wove around distracted stage hands and bustling bigwigs, and tucking herself behind him to avoid notice, Ben was soon tapping on dressing room door number 16.</p><p>At a noise from inside, he pushed the door open; and Rey slammed right into his back as he drew up short with a deep bellow of consternation.</p><p>Rey peeked around his arm…</p><p>…to find… her bidder!  The man with the copper hair, <em>in flagrante</em>, as it were; the pale arms and long legs of a woman wrapped around him.</p><p>He looked back over his shoulder and smirked, pulling away from the counter, where the woman was perched, to tuck himself back into his pants; while she laughed out loud, bringing her legs together and sliding down from the counter, tugging at the hem of her dress.</p><p>“Hello Ben.  I do believe you’ve met Hux.”</p><p>Rey could feel Ben shuddering with rage and she placed her hand on his back. </p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p>Rey squeezed his biceps gently.</p><p>The couple seemed to be expecting some kind of nasty scene, spitefully monitoring Ben’s face for his reactions.</p><p>Instead, he steeled himself, took a deep breath, and queried, “Pray, was there any clothing mistakenly delivered to this room?”</p><p>Bazine snorted scornfully, “there was!  This ugly thing!”  And she snatched a garment bag from a dusty corner, where it had been tossed carelessly, and threw it at Ben.</p><p>He brushed dust and a few stray hairs from the bag, held it upright by the hanger, and unzipped the front, turning toward Rey, “is this it?”</p><p><em>“Oh!”</em>  Rey recognized her missing outfit and, grabbing it from his hands, turned an enraged glare upon Bazine.  “You munky pustina!  You rotten bishwag!”  She thrust the clothing back at Ben and pointed at Bazine, “do you know how much I paid for this stupid thing?  So I could fit in with kanushkas like you?!”  She advanced upon her threateningly, <em>“I’m gonna rip your hair out by the handful, you…oof!”</em></p><p>Hux quickly moved in front of Bazine, stunned at Rey’s outburst, while Ben hastily wrested her around the middle and dragged her from the room, spitting and scratching, holding her against himself firmly as he shut the door.  He took several heavy steps, then set her down and faced her, his lips twitching with mirth.</p><p>She turned her wrath upon him, instead.  “Don’t you laugh at me, you, you…” her eyes darted up to his, sparking with choler.</p><p>“‘<em>Munky pustina!</em>’ was a really good one!” he grinned, his face splitting gleefully, and revealing deep dimples and slightly crooked teeth.  “I appreciated that very much!”</p><p>“I…!” Rey cleared her throat, “I like it.”  She reached for the garment bag and eyed it charily.  “It’s pretty adaptable.  To many situations.”</p><p>Ben laughed heartily, and after a moment Rey joined him, laughing until she cried. </p><p>As they wandered back to her dressing room, she patted at her cheeks, “my makeup must be a wreck!  I’m supposed to go to that after-party.”  She clicked her tongue, “Phasma would have a moof, if she could see how I’ve ruined her hard work!”</p><p>He wiped his hand down his face, “if I see her, I’ll ask her to come by and work her magic.”  He choked and turned to her, taking in her mussed hair, her smeared lipstick, her smudged eye makeup.  “Not that you need it!  You look charming!”</p><p>Rey giggled, “it’s okay to say I’m a mess!  I usually am!”</p><p>He shook his head, chuckling.  “Will I see you?  At the after-party?”</p><p>“Oh!  Yes, I suppose so.”  She looked up and down the hallway, “I wonder where Finn’s gotten to?”</p><p>“Your… boyfriend?  Husband?”</p><p>“Oh, no!  Finn is my friend.  My assistant.”  She looked up at his dark eyes, “I’m sorry about Bazine.  Was she your girlfriend?”</p><p>“I mean…” he ran his fingers back through his hair.  “I thought we were dating.”  His eyes met hers.  “Apparently not.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Mmm.  Better to learn what she is now.”  He backed away from her, bowing slightly, “I’ll send Phasma your way.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Phasma had assured her that her few paltry belongings would be safe left in her dressing room, and would be accessible until such time as the party was over and everyone had gone home.</p><p>So, she took one more look at herself in the full-length mirror.  Her hair had been restyled, smoothed back to a low chignon, and Phasma had added a smoky eye and a nude lip.</p><p>She had really loved her outfit in the store, but now she wasn’t so sure.  It had seemed a kind of inside joke, when she had picked out the leather overalls with the bronze patina.  But now that Finn wasn’t here to laugh with her about it… they just felt childish. </p><p>The lacy bronze camisole irritated under her arms, and the silk sleeveless blouse rucked up at the sides, making her fuss constantly.  She liked the jewelry she had chosen, a multi-strand chain bracelet and a short necklace. </p><p>She tried not to think about how much she had spent on the ensemble, and for what? </p><p>She sighed.  It wasn’t her money.  Who cared?  If the point was to spend it, then the expensive clothes had provided ample opportunity.</p><p>Where the hell was Finn?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The huge front lobby of the elegant <em>Skywalker Theatre</em> was the location of the gala.  Rey finally gave up on Finn, slipped on her heels, and worked her way through the backstage area, up through the gallery where the caterers were still cleaning up from the fancy dinner Rey had missed, and into the vast chandeliered space.</p><p>She stood for a moment just inside the door to look around. </p><p>At the periphery, there were tables and chairs set out, and a mobile bar with a tattooed bartender; and in the center, a dance floor with a small band.  They were pretty good.</p><p>She had counted on being able to hang out with Finn.  Should she worry about him?  He was probably off flirting somewhere, but…</p><p>“Peanut!”</p><p>She spun around to see him emerging from the house, same way she had come.  “Finn!”</p><p>He kissed her on the cheek. </p><p>Poe was right behind him, devastatingly handsome in his tux.  She should have known.</p><p>“You look absolutely beautiful!”  Poe took her hand and lifted it up slightly, turning her to admire from several angles.</p><p>“You really do!”  Finn agreed.</p><p>“Stop it!  Where have you two been?”  Rey pulled her hand away, feigning annoyance, but was actually grateful to have a friend nearby.  The space was positively overflowing with snobby rich people.  To her great relief, she didn’t see any sign of Bazine or Hux.  Hopefully they had vacated the area, to finish what they had started.</p><p>“Poe was just telling me that there was a mix-up with one of the auctions.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Poe frowned apologetically, “yeah, and it affects you, unfortunately.  I think you saw her, backstage, having a tantrum.  Bazine Netal had informed her bidders what her costume would look like, even though that is expressly against the conditions you all agreed to.</p><p>“Long story short, clothing got delivered to the wrong rooms and her benefactor didn’t recognize her on stage.  But when you came out… well, I’m sure you noticed how unusually high your bids were.”</p><p>He rolled his shoulders crossly.  “If Leia had been here today, none of this would have happened.  Anyway… Bazine was very angry, but since she had violated her participation contract, we struck a compromise with her.</p><p>“We will combine the dollar amount of her bid with yours, and split it evenly between the two charities.  Because of the bidding war when you were on stage, that amount is still considerably higher than any other auction, so it’s more than fair for Bazine. </p><p>“But it will mean a deduction in the amount your charity receives.  Honestly, if you feel like complaining about it, you’d be well within your rights.”</p><p>When she didn’t reply, Poe continued, “most importantly for Bazine, her ‘date’ will be with the benefactor she prefers, but that means a switch for you.  I hope that isn’t a problem.”</p><p>Rey remembered the last time she had seen the bearded redhead, smirking and zipping up his pants.  “No.  No problem at all.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey sat with Poe and Finn at the table in the darkest corner.  The location had several benefits.</p><p>First, and most importantly, it meant that no one could see Rey or seek her out. </p><p>Secondly, it muted the googly eyes Finn and Poe were making at each other.  She liked Finn a lot, but the thing she didn’t need was a reminder of just how single she was.  And had been, for a very long time.</p><p>“You boys want another drink?”</p><p>No response meant “no,” didn’t it?  She piled up her empty plates, pushed them toward the center of the table, then made another pass by the hors d’oeuvres, and stopped by the bar for a second glass of pale nectarwine.  She had better pace herself.</p><p>When she returned to the table, she was wounded to find the other chairs empty.  Great.  She opened her clutch and peered at her phone to read Finn’s message, saying he had left her the car and would get a ride with Poe.  Sure he would.  Too bad he didn’t leave her the key! </p><p>She snapped her little purse closed and stood up, wondering if she could still see him in the house and chase him down; when Ben stepped into her line of sight.</p><p>“Good evening.”</p><p>“Oh, hi!  Hello, Ben.”  She craned her neck to peer past him into the dark but, it was too late.  She sighed.</p><p>“Lose something?”</p><p>She sat down and picked at her plate.  “Finn left, considerately leaving me the car, but neglecting to leave the key.”</p><p>“Ah.  May I offer you a ride, then?  We still have the limo, I believe.”</p><p>She looked up at him, considering for a moment.  He had changed back into his dark suit.  “Thank you.  It’s very kind of you to offer,” she inclined her head and lowered her voice, “and I’ve never ridden in a limousine.”  She leaned back in her chair and tossed a mini blumfruit tart into her mouth, chewing and smiling up at him mildly.</p><p>“Uh… may I?” he indicated the chair next to her.</p><p>“Oh!  Of course, yes!  Please do!  I just… I didn’t think you would want to, is all.”</p><p>He pulled out the chair and set his drink on the table, settling next to her.  “I hate things like this.”</p><p>“Oh?  Well, this is my first.  Thing like this.  But I’m pretty sure I hate it too.  So far.”  She turned to him and grinned conspiratorially.  “It has gotten a little better in the last few minutes, though.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Oh, yes!”  She pushed her plate in his direction, “they brought out a fresh batch of these tarts, and they’re fabulous!”</p><p>Ben chuckled, taking a sip of his drink and observing her carefully.  “Phasma found you, I assume?”</p><p>“Yes, she really is a miracle worker, just like you said!”  She eyed his drink, “what is that?”</p><p>“Corellian whiskey.”</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>“Of course.”  He pushed the glass within her reach.</p><p>She lifted the tumbler and brought it up to inhale investigationally.  “Would you mind if I…?”  At his gesture indicating amenability, she took a very small sip and wrinkled up her nose, “ugh!  That’s very bad!”  She pushed the glass back to him with zeal, taking a mouthful of her wine.</p><p>He chuckled, “it is a bit of an acquired taste, I suppose.”  He paused, glancing at her and becoming pensive.  “My father… used to drink Corellian whiskey.”</p><p>“Oh.  I’m sorry… when did he pass?”</p><p>“His funeral was this morning.”  He took another sip.</p><p>“Oh!”  Rey took a deep breath, straightening up and shaking her head minutely, “oh, Ben!  I’m so sorry!”  She reached over and seized his hand, wrapping her fingers around his and squeezing gently.  “Why are you here?!”</p><p>His fingers twitched against hers.  “Normally my mother would have emceed, but…”</p><p>“Your mother!  Oh gods Ben!  Should you be with her?”</p><p>“She’s got a house full of friends and well-wishers.  She’s in her element, surrounded by people.”  He smirked at her, “unfortunately I didn’t inherit her extraversion.”</p><p>Rey squeezed his hand again, then suddenly realized, “wait, your mother?  Are you talking about Leia Organa-Solo?  The woman I met with when I signed up for this event?”</p><p>“The same.”</p><p>“Oh, Ben, I am so sorry!  I didn’t know, I didn’t realize!  How horrible!”  A tear ran down her cheek, and Ben’s eyes traced its path, then moved his hand out from under hers, to brush it away with his thumb.  His hand then rested gently on her shoulder, his fingers pushing up into the hair at her nape.</p><p>She tipped her knees toward him, reaching over and grasping at his nearest lapel and pulling delicately, as he exerted soft pressure on her neck.</p><p>She leaned in, her eye lids drifting almost closed, and leaving the final gap for him to breach or withdraw: he pressed his lips to hers in the softest touch, and pulled back a little.  She tugged at his jacket again, this time closing her eyes and parting her lips slightly, a soft moan escaping before he captured her lips again, more forcefully this time, his tongue lightly sweeping her lower lip.</p><p>A swirling heat rose up from the base of her skull and she brought her other hand to rest on his shoulder.  She could taste the whiskey on his lips, but now the smokiness didn’t bother her at all.</p><p>He pulled back and brushed his thumb along her lower lip.  “What about that limousine ride?”</p><p>“Mmm, yes, let’s do that.”</p><p>“Do you have a bag, a satchel, anything?”</p><p>She pulled back farther, “oh, yes, I left it all in my dressing room!  Number 6!”</p><p>“Just a moment.”  He leaned in and kissed her again, then stood, pulling his phone from his pocket and walking over to the dark corner, murmuring.  He returned to her side, “Artoo and Threepio will retrieve everything and meet us at the car in about ten minutes.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“We can take you home… now, or later or… tomorrow.  At your discretion.”</p><p>She bit her lip.  “Okay.”</p><p>He offered his hand to her and, when she slipped her fingers into his, drew her up out of her seat, to wrap his hand around her back, bending to kiss her again, as she brought her hands up to his shoulder, his neck, and into his hair, tugging gently.</p><p>He pulled back slightly, “are you drunk?”</p><p>“No.  Are you?”</p><p>“No,” and he pressed his lips to hers again and again, making her forget everything; the room, the event, the sorry state of her social and romantic life up until that very moment.</p><p>“Ahem.  Excuse me, sir!”</p><p>Rey turned her head, blushing, and swiped her finger along her lips, ducking her face against Ben’s chest, and twittering nervously.</p><p>“Thank you Threepio.”  He gave her a squeeze, leaned down to kiss her jaw, and whispered, “we can take you home now, if that is your preference.”</p><p>“Show me the inside of the limousine.”</p><p>“At your command.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey had spent the whole car ride merrily sliding from seat to seat, her overalls squeaking against the leather upholstery; opening every little ashtray and drink holder, and popping every spring-loaded console in the passenger’s compartment. </p><p>She found three earrings, one broken cufflink, some loose change, a fitness tracker, four buttons and a sealed condom.  She piled everything into one stash in the center dash, settled into the seat opposite Ben, and grinned.  He watched her, avidly, baldly, with a little smirk; his hands folded quietly in his lap.</p><p>The limousine stopped in front of a luxury high rise, glass and steel, in the heart of downtown.  Rey scooted closer to the window and craned her neck to peep out.  She turned to Ben askance, but he only smiled placidly.</p><p>After a few moments, Threepio opened the door, “here we are, miss!” and held his hand out to her stiffly.</p><p>She slid out, looking all around; noting the doorman, the bustling ambiance even at this late hour, and the traffic noise.</p><p>Ben exited the car and, after asking Threepio to bring their things up, turned to her and reached for her hand.  “Will you come up?”</p><p>She nodded, then called out thanks to Threepio and Artoo, and followed after Ben toward the door.  The concierge greeted them dispassionately and held the door.</p><p>As they waited for the elevator in the marble lobby, Rey turned to look at Ben who was looking at her in turn, a small smile playing on his lips.  He reached over and brushed a stray wisp of hair behind her shoulder, his fingers lingering at her neck, his thumb resting just below her ear.  There was a loud ‘ding’ and he directed her into the elevator, pressing a button. </p><p>As soon as the doors closed, Rey turned toward him, running her hands up his lapels to his neck and leaning against him.  She could feel a distinct firmness pressing against her belly.  He set his hands at her waist, and looked down at her expectantly, but neither of them made the final press forward.</p><p>The doors slid open, and he guided her to one of two apartments on this floor, and opened the door with a code.</p><p>She stepped inside as he flipped on a few lights.  Austere, formal, a little ascetic, but with a great view. </p><p>“Would you like a drink?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.”  She walked closer to the floor-to-ceiling windows making up one whole wall, and looked down.  They were far above the commotion of the city, with a beautiful view of the river.</p><p>He stepped up close behind her, bringing his hand around to her view, with a tumbler of a light green spirit, on ice.  She murmured, “thank you” and took a sip.  “Mmm.”</p><p>He rumbled behind her, setting one hand at her hip as they stood tranquilly, sipping their drinks and enjoying the quiet moment.</p><p>She heard the door open, and Artoo and Threepio arguing in whispers.  “I’m sure I don’t know, Artoo!  Why don’t <em>you</em> ask?”  Their voices faded into the next room, and Ben chuckled, reaching for her glass.</p><p>“Finished?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.”</p><p>“Would you like another?”</p><p>“No, I’d better not.”</p><p>He set their glasses on a side table and came back to stand before her, reaching out to take one of her hands.  “If you’d like to go, maybe we should go now.  It is quite late, and I’d like to let Threepio and Artoo go home for the night.  Or you could stay.”  His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip as he waited patiently for her answer.</p><p>“You’d tell me, wouldn’t you, if you’d rather I go?”</p><p>He chuckled and bent to kiss her.  “Of course.”</p><p>“Mmm.  Then I think it’s okay to let them go.”</p><p>He grinned and squeezed her fingers, “excuse me.”</p><p>He walked away from her to the next room, and she could hear his deep voice thanking the two gentlemen and letting them know he would message them in the morning.</p><p>Their quiet arguing continued until the door closed behind them with a ‘click.’</p><p>Ben returned to her, chuckling and shaking his head. </p><p>“If I’m going to… stay, do you mind if I wash my face?  I’m not used to wearing this much makeup and it’s making my skin itch.”</p><p>They fetched her bag from the kitchen and he directed her to the hall ‘fresher.</p><p>It was pristine, all gray granite, white porcelain and mirrors.  Rey washed her face and brushed her hair out into long waves over her shoulders, and stood staring at herself in the mirror.  She couldn’t help but smile to herself secretly.  There was a pretty good chance she was about to get lucky. </p><p>She swiped on some lip balm, left her things on the counter, and went searching for Ben.</p><p>She wandered to the front room, then back to the kitchen, where she found him rummaging around in cupboards; his suit jacket set carefully over a chair, his tie laid out smoothly across the table, his shirtsleeves rolled up.</p><p>“Do you have any food allergies?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>She observed him from across the counter.</p><p>“I’m due for a trip to the supermarket.  Hmm…”</p><p>She slipped off her shoes, setting them neatly under the chair with Ben’s jacket, and walked to the end of the counter, watching him dig through the refrigerator, mumbling to himself about eggs and cracknut milk. </p><p>“You’re not vegan, are you?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>She gently pushed the fridge door closed and he straightened up, regarding her warily.</p><p>She pressed her palms against his chest, fingers wide, moving her hands over his shoulders and down to the back of his elbows, pulling slightly until he wrapped his arms around her.  She slid her fingers back up his biceps, to his neck, under his collar.</p><p>She grinned smugly, scrabbling at his jawline and the slight shadow there, running her fingernails up around his ears, scraping through his sideburns and into his wavy hair.  “Mmm…”</p><p>He leaned leisurely back against the counter, dragging her with him, pressing his large hands against the small of her back and her shoulder blades as he bent to kiss her, softly, gently.</p><p>But Rey was having none of that, as she rubbed up against him, whining quietly and nipping soundly on his lower lip.</p><p>He growled low in his throat and slid his hand over her round bottom, squeezing and pressing her to him. </p><p>His erection was more pronounced now, and Rey brought one hand down between them to run her fingers along his length, over his slacks; to grip and squeeze and get a feel for what she would be working with. </p><p>He hissed and pulled away, grasping her wrist and straightening; moving slowly toward the hall while resuming his kisses.</p><p>She dragged her other hand out of his hair, down his front and wrapping her fingers, as much as was possible, around his significant girth.</p><p>He groaned, gripping this wrist as well, and moving both arms above her head to hold firmly in one large hand.  “Ladies first.”</p><p>“Mmm…”</p><p>He moved them through a doorway at the end of the hall, bumping his shoulder against the doorjamb forcefully and grunting, fumbling for a moment to flip on a lamp, and pressing her up against the wall.  His free hand trailed up from her waist to the side of her breast, his thumb slipping under the bib of her leather overalls to worry at her nipple, firm and prominent through the thin layers of her camisole and blouse.</p><p>He ground against her, his hardness digging into her abdomen. </p><p>“Ah!  Ben!  Mmm…”</p><p>He thrust against her slowly, “Rey, are you sure this is what you want?”</p><p>“Yes, yes Ben!”  She pulled against his grip, but he was unyielding.</p><p>He turned his attention to the fastenings of her overalls, pulling back from her lips to observe the workings of the latch.  It was a challenge, one-handed, but he hooted in triumph when it sprang open, and pushed the strap off her shoulder.</p><p>Rey giggled as she could see the cogs turning in his head.  He could either fiddle with the other latch, or release her arms and have her bare in seconds.  Speed seemed to win out, and he let go of her wrists, and pushed the other strap down her arm.</p><p>He watched in rapture as the leather slipped down, the waist sliding over her hips with a little assistance from him. </p><p>She grabbed the strap and stepped out of the outfit, swinging it into a plush chair rather than let it fall to the ground.  She snickered, “it really was stupidly expensive.”</p><p>He kissed her again, splaying his hands over her bottom and squeezing, running his fingers along the lacy edge of her underwear.</p><p>He brought his hand to her waist and slipped his fingers under her camisole, raising the hems and searching for a button or zipper, while Rey pulled at his shirt, untucking it and plucking at the buttons. </p><p>He found a zipper at one side, loosened it, and pushed both blouses over her head, and she emerged laughing and swiping her hair back in a tumble, then pushing his shirt off of his shoulders and starting on his slacks.</p><p>The fastening… wouldn’t… give… but then it was free! and the zipper released with a ‘zzz’ and she pushed them down over his thighs; quickly abandoning that task to palm him through his black trunks, gripping and tugging and sliding her fingers into the elastic to get at him.</p><p>He pulled his hips away, bending to quickly remove his socks and kick off his trousers, setting them on the chair with her overalls, smirking and mumbling, “…stupidly expensive…” and grabbed her by the waist, drawing her to him and kissing her, hot and wet, his tongue and lips trailing down her jaw, licking at her neck and sucking, nibbling.</p><p>He pinched at her pebbled nipples, through her lacy breastband and she whined, her fingers thrust into his hair, dragging his lips back to hers to devour.</p><p>He wrapped one arm around her waist, set one knee on the edge of the bed, and hefted her up, flinging her to the middle with a squeal, her legs sprawling.</p><p>He hovered over her, crawling toward her predatorially and straddling one leg, looking down at her hungrily.</p><p>She bit her lip and reached for his thigh, grazing her fingers up toward the leg of his trunks, wiggling her fingers underneath the edge to rub at the crease at the top of his thigh.</p><p>He bent and grasped her hands again, stretching her arms wide, their fingers intertwined, and kissing her breasts, nipping through the lace, licking at her sternum and up to her collar bones, her neck, nuzzling and sucking, biting gently; marking her as his, at least for tonight.</p><p>He let go of one of her hands, bringing his fingers to her waist, then trailing lower between her thighs, and rubbing over the fabric, feeling for the edge of the lace and pressing his fingers underneath, slipping into her wet heat, raising his head to watch her, as his fingers dipped lower, deeper, then back up with a swirl.</p><p>Over and over, finding a rhythm that had her moaning and clenching, thrusting her hips into his hand and panting, begging, “…right there…” and “…don’t stop…”</p><p>He plunged his fingers inside, grinding with the base of his thumb as she tore at the sheets, his shoulder, crying out and arching her back.  Squeezing her legs together to still his movements but unable to stop the pressure; and the tremors went on and on until finally she laughed shakily at herself and pushed his hand away, blown like a fathier at the end of a cross-country race.</p><p>She raised her arms above her head, stretching languidly, arching, smiling and licking her lips.  “Mmm…”</p><p>He kissed her, long and deep, and she reached for the waistband of his briefs again, tugging them down.  He went up on his knees and assisted the effort, eventually sitting down next to her to push them off his legs. </p><p>He was quite large, and it made her just a bit nervous.  It had been a very long time.  She reached down to test her own readiness.  She should be okay.  She hoped.</p><p>He leaned over to a drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a condom, setting it on the bed near them.  Then he flipped around again onto his knees, and settling on his heels, grabbed her thighs and hauled her toward him, resting her legs over his; then paused.</p><p>She looked up at him expectantly, raising up on her elbows and stretching up for a kiss, which he gave, but then he paused again.</p><p>She shifted her weight and rotated around to grip him, looking down as she tugged and twisted, biting her lip in anticipation.</p><p>He grabbed her wrist again to still her, “Rey… I.  I’m not going to last.”  He seemed embarrassed, or ashamed to admit he was already close.</p><p>She grinned and gripped him tighter, rasping, “good…!  I’d like to see you lose control…”  He let go of her wrist hesitantly, watching her face.  “You should lose control more often…”</p><p>She slipped her hand into her knickers, seeking her own wetness, and drawing her hand back out, fingers curled, slid her fingers up and down his length with a smirk, grappling with him and moving her hand back and forth, twisting firmly, encouraging him to move, “…let go, Ben…” watching his face raptly; his eyes glazing over as he thrust into her fist.</p><p>His grunts and sighs had her moaning again as well, and he leaned over her, resting one hand next to her on the bed, and pushing her breastband away at one side, to lick and suck at her nipple; then he snuck his fingers past the waist of her underwear, fretting at her, pushing inside, using the momentum of his hip thrusts to jounce her against his hand.</p><p>Her escalating cries matched his, and she pulsed around his fingers as he emptied onto her belly and hand in thick spurts. </p><p>His arm shook as he squeezed his eyes shut, with another thrust or two and a shiver, as Rey moaned through an aftershock or three of her own.</p><p>After a few deep breaths, he opened his eyes and focused on her, sliding his fingers out, eliciting one last shudder, and then reaching again to the nightstand to retrieve a box of tissues. </p><p>First he took her by the wrist and carefully swiped at her palm and fingers, tossing the tissue to the trash and kissing her wrist tenderly. </p><p>He cleaned himself up a bit, then dabbed at her abdomen attentively. </p><p>He returned the tissue box and the condom to the nightstand, and lay down next to her on his side, reaching for her. </p><p>She turned toward him, tangling her legs with his and snuggling under his arm for a kiss, and smiling tiredly.  It had been a long day.</p><p>He looked just as wiped, and she brushed his hair back. </p><p>“Is it okay if I…?”  She motioned toward the door she assumed led to his en suite refresher.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>She stood, creaking and wobbling a moment, then hesitating, “I’ll just go grab my bags, I left them in the other…”</p><p>He nodded, watching her go, unashamed of his bare state.</p><p>She scurried down the hall, and brought everything back to Ben’s room.</p><p>He was in the ‘fresher when she returned, so she carefully placed her leather overalls in the garment bag and lay it over the back of the chair.</p><p>She had waited on the bed for just a few seconds, when he emerged wearing his black trunks.</p><p>“Do you have a T-shirt, or something I could wear…?”</p><p>“Sure…” he turned to the dresser and started hunting through one of the drawers as she slipped into the ‘fresher.</p><p>She cleaned up, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth.  Ben had set out a new toothbrush for her, but she did happen to have hers in her bag.</p><p>She came out, snapping off the light and tiptoeing back into the bedroom, where Ben had set a large black T-shirt at the end of the bed for her.  She held it up in the dim light and snickered; it was faded with many washes, soft as silk, but the imprint on the front advertised the <em>Bakuran Symphony</em>.</p><p>She longed to tease him for this, but glanced up to find him snoring softly, tucked into bed, the lamp on his side switched off in exchange for the other one, on what must now be ‘her’ side. </p><p>She pulled off her breastband, slipping the tee over her head, and stood for a moment, considering.  The hem hit above her knee, and her lace underwear was a bit itchy…  After just another moment’s thought, she pulled it off too and darted back into the ‘fresher to slip both pieces, along with her stockings, into the little travel bag.</p><p>She climbed into bed, trying not to jostle too much or disturb him.  Normally Rey wouldn’t look for occasions to stay the night, or encourage a partner to stay.  Somehow this just felt… right.  Comfortable.</p><p>She watched him sleeping for a few moments and brushed his hair back from his temple.  He murmured, shifting minutely. </p><p>She whispered, “goodnight, Ben,” and turned out the light.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey had a vague memory of warm arms holding her against a firm chest, lips kissing her nape, and hips grinding against her backside.  But when she woke in the morning, she was alone in the big bed, so that must have been a dream.  She didn’t like snuggling anyway.</p><p>She sat up, listening for Ben in the ‘fresher.  The door was ajar and she could see the light was off, so she went in and cleaned up, brushed her teeth, did her best to repair her appearance.</p><p>She wandered out to the kitchen, listening carefully, and peeked around the corner.</p><p>Ben was bent over the stove, deep in thought, hair tousled, wearing loose gray sweatpants and a snug white tee, barefoot and holding a black spatula over a sizzling pan, poised for action.</p><p>She straightened up, pulling back out of his line of sight.  Not wishing to startle him, she took several steps backwards, then started humming and sauntered again down the hall.</p><p>This time when she rounded the corner, he was smiling at her, immediately setting down his spatula and approaching her.</p><p>“Good morning.”  He put his arms around her waist, as she reached up to sling her arms around his neck, and kissed her thoroughly.</p><p>She hadn’t thought, until just that moment, what would happen to the hem of the tee when she raised her arms, but she was thinking of it now. </p><p>So, apparently was he.</p><p>He kneaded her behind, his eyes widening as he drew back, registering the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underthings.  He lifted the back of the shirt slightly, stroking her bare skin, caressing her back.  He removed his hands, letting the hem drop back into place, taking a step back from her and staring at her breathlessly, a muscle twitching under his left eye.</p><p>She looked brazenly down at his front, the sweatpants doing absolutely nothing to conceal his aroused state.</p><p>She bit her lip, then looked back up at him.</p><p>He took another step back, then reached out and snapped off the flame, without breaking eye contact.</p><p>She took a step back toward the hall.  He took a step toward her.</p><p>She took another step and grinned.  He took two steps toward her, reaching for her, taking another step, then grasping a large handful of the T-shirt and dragging her toward him, glancing down to where he could surely see her short brown curls.</p><p>He murmured, “sithspit, Rey!” and lifted the shirt farther, tucking it up under her arms, to reveal her breasts.</p><p>He stroked her nipples with his thumbs, pinching gently as they stiffened.</p><p>He ran his hands around her ribcage, bending, and continued down to her haunches, gripping at the back of her thighs. </p><p>She flung her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her, slamming his mouth into hers and shoving her up against the wall, rutting against her bare center, with her legs wrapped firmly about his hips.</p><p>He hitched her up with a jolt, one arm under her seat, the other wound around her waist, and he lowered his mouth to her breasts, licking and sucking at each one and releasing her nipples with a ‘pop.’</p><p>She moaned and hissed, arching her back to grind against him.</p><p>He brought his lips to hers again, slanting against her mouth in a frenzy of tongues and teeth as he fairly sprinted to the bedroom and dropped her on the edge of the bed with a bounce, then snatched at the T-shirt and jerked it over her head, tossing it aside.</p><p>She scrabbled at his shirt, the waist of his pants, but he batted her hands aside and crouched down, holding her legs apart with his hands on her thighs, and kneading at her with his thumbs, looking up to see her expression.</p><p>He grinned and leaned down to bite her thigh, hard enough to elicit a sharp cry, then he licked and sucked at the spot, kissing her gently; moved closer and repeated the same protocol, perhaps a little softer this time on the bite.  Then he moved to the other side and mirrored his actions, massaging her legs with his hands as he went.</p><p>Finally he pressed and rolled against her with the flat of his tongue, tasting, kissing and pressing again and again.</p><p>“Ung… unnnng…” she ground against him, her fingers wound in his hair.  She cried out again as she quivered and heaved, her heels thumping against his back.</p><p>He wiped at his chin with a leer, making to dive back in but she covered herself with her hand, humming in satisfaction and reaching for the condom on the nightstand.</p><p>She ripped the package open, and inspected the sheath carefully, to see which direction it was meant to roll.  Content, she lowered it down, shifting her attention back to him, where he still knelt before her, stricken.</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>His eyes snapped up to hers, and he stood, pulling off his tee.</p><p>She grasped the waistband of his sweats and his underwear, and dragged them down to allow him to spring free.  She gave him a tug or two, and he groaned and set his hand against hers, to still the motion.</p><p>She set the condom in place and pushed gingerly.  His fingers replaced hers quickly, to finish the job.</p><p>“You’re big.”  She eyed him skeptically, “I don’t suppose you have any lube?”</p><p>At which he reached over, pulled open the drawer, drew out a small bottle of lubricant, and handed it to her. </p><p>She popped the lid, and saw that it was sealed, so she removed the cap, pulled off the foil, and replaced the lid. </p><p>She squeezed a generous dollop onto her fingers, and reached out to spread it on him.  She giggled, “will you hand me a tissue?” and when he did, she wiped her slippery fingers.  She cracked up, “not very sexy, is it?”</p><p>To which he responded by pushing his pants halfway down his thighs and grasping her around the ribcage, pulling her to him and kissing her.</p><p>She brought her arms around his neck and whispered, “I need you.”</p><p>He grunted, looking down and using one hand to direct himself into her, moving forward in slow little nudges until he was settled fully.</p><p>She wrapped her legs around his hips, and he placed his arm around her ribs again, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and exhaling.  She shifted her hips, begging for movement, and he opened his eyes to look down at her.</p><p>She raised her mouth to his, panting and crooning as he started to rock back and forth steadily, gaining speed and blowing hard against her neck, kissing and sucking between times as he could. </p><p>Now he was muttering nonsense as he leaned her back, pounding into her and scraping the bed against the hardwood floor with each thrust.  He pushed her legs wider and hooked his arms under her knees, her feet flailing wildly.</p><p>He captured her wails with his mouth, then growled and raised his head to look down at her as he jerked and throbbed deep within her pulsing heat.</p><p>He kissed her again, deliberately, unhurriedly, his hands slowly exploring, smoothing up from her hips, to her ribs, to her breasts.</p><p>She hummed, satisfied, and he withdrew to remove the condom, stepped out of the clothes around his ankles, then flumped onto the bed next to her, reaching for her hand and closing his eyes as his breathing slowed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Mmm…!  This is delicious!”</p><p>Ben ducked his head at the praise and continued chewing, though he was clearly pleased by the compliment.  He cleared his throat, “what are you doing today?”</p><p>“Hmm… What time is it?  I’ve got to be at the center by 10.  You?”</p><p>“Oh.  I wondered if you might like to…” just then, his phone buzzed, rang and pinged, all at once.  “Excuse me, please.”  He reached across the table to check; then muttered, “…damn it…”</p><p>He looked up at her apologetically, rolling his shoulders.  “This is going to sound terribly lame, but I have to go, in just a few minutes.”  He shoved the last bite of his frittata into his mouth, and slurped the last of his caf.  “I’m really sorry.”</p><p>He stood from the table, dumped his dishes in the sink, and returned to her, pushing his chair back under the table, considering what to say. </p><p>“You’re welcome to stay as long as you want.  There are clean towels in the ‘fresher.  There’s not much to eat right now in my kitchen, but you’re welcome to anything.”</p><p>“I’ll have to leave within the hour.”</p><p>“Okay.  I’ll message Threepio and Artoo, they can take you wherever you need to go, back to your place or wherever you’re going.  If you need them to take you to work, they could wait for you and do that as well, just let them know when they get here.”  He paused, “they had to take the limo back, last night.  It won’t be anything special.”</p><p>She grinned, “I don’t mind.”</p><p>He looked down at her, affectionately.  “Last night was… really…”</p><p>Her eyes twinkled, “um hmm…”</p><p>He brushed his knuckles down her cheek, pushed her hair back from her face, behind her shoulder, and grasping a generous handful, leaned down to kiss her, lingeringly, then dashed away. </p><p>She heard the water and the fastest shower of all time, and just moments later, dressed sharp in a suit, he barreled down the hall, kissed her again, with assurances as to when Threepio would arrive, and disappeared straightaway.</p><p>Rey looked down at her food, pushing the last few bites around on her plate.  Well, that was a first.  Usually it was her who made excuses and ran out the door.  Although she’d never left a man alone in her apartment when she did it.  Hmm…</p><p>The only souvenirs she left in Ben’s apartment were the clean dishes in the dish rack and a black T-shirt on the foot of his bed; the only ones she took with her were a purple bruise on her inner thigh and a love bite at the base of her throat.</p><p>About an hour later, after she bid Artoo and Threepio goodbye, thanking them for seeing her back to the <em>Skywalker Theatre</em> to meet Finn with the key, she realized she had made one fatal error.</p><p>She hadn’t gotten his number.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Naberrie Endowment, how may I direct your call?”</em>
</p><p>“Hello, yes, um… I am, I mean, I was one of the participants, at the fundraiser, last Friday?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, ma’am.  How may I help you?”</em>
</p><p>“Oh!  I… well, this might sound strange, but I was wondering about the… the emcee.”</p><p>
  <em>“Mr. Solo.  Yes ma’am.”</em>
</p><p>“Right.  Of course, Mr. Solo.  Uh… would it be possible to reach him?  To contact him?”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, ma’am, I am not at liberty to release Mr. Solo’s contact information.  I can relay a message.”</em>
</p><p>“Oh… okay.  Thank you, I’ll, uh… I’ll call back.”</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, ma’…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey hung up before the receptionist could finish her sentence, shaking her head and blowing out a long breath.</p><p>“Sod it!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As the weeks went by, Rey tried to convince herself that it would be best to pretend her night with Ben hadn’t happened.  The four toe-curling orgasms.  The deep and restful night’s sleep that may or may not have included <em>spooning</em>, of all things.  The delicious breakfast Ben had prepared for her. </p><p>It just must not be kismet, or whatever, because she had tried to contact him, twice, to no avail.  And he could have made an effort, too… right?  Looked her up?  Pffft.  Better to forget the whole thing ever happened.</p><p>Six weeks.  That’s how long it had been. </p><p>There was absolutely no reason at all to think back on how often she had caught herself daydreaming about their time together, remembering the way he kissed or how effortlessly he had tossed her around…  No reason to keep track of how many times she might have imagined they were his fingers and not her own, when she… nah. </p><p>It only proved she was lonely, had allowed herself to become too isolated.  That she needed to go out with friends.</p><p>Right.  Friends.</p><p>So, anyway, once she had finally received the fulfilled contract packet from the Naberrie Endowment, she’d set Mitaka to making all the arrangements.  The funds transfer had come through weeks ago, no complaints there.    </p><p>The information they sent her indicated that the individual who had purchased her “date” had agreed to spend at least four hours, additional time and arrangements subject to negotiation, and advising that other participants usually created a video of the event that they later used in their promotional materials.  They had even included a referral list of videographers, but Finn assured her he could handle the tech side of it, as well as tag along for security purposes.</p><p>The man’s office wasn’t that far from the center, so the approved itinerary had them meeting there first, and then walking back together.  It would give them a little time to talk, and hopefully it wouldn’t be too awkward, since because of the switch-up with Bazine, Rey didn’t even know who her patron was, beyond reading his name on the form.  Mitaka hadn’t spoken to him directly: the two personal assistants had set the whole thing up.</p><p>“This is it, <em>Snoke &amp; Associates LLP.”  </em>Finn held the glass door for her, and they stepped into a luxurious reception area; black marble floors, dark leather sofas and deep velvet armchairs, immense <em>fresh</em> flower arrangements and an expansive glass chandelier with hundreds of illuminated blown glass globes, positioned and arrayed to look like an undulating nebula.</p><p>“We might be a little underdressed, Peanut,” Finn groused, grasping her arm and pulling her away from the doors.  Rey surreptitiously smoothed her long-sleeved tee neatly into her overalls.  They huddled together for a moment in the corner, to get their bearings, scanning several clusters of men in expensive suits, leisurely chatting and sipping <em>cocktails</em>.  At 9 am.</p><p>“Did Mitaka say how we were supposed to recognize…?”</p><p>
  <em>“Rey?!”</em>
</p><p>Rey’s head snapped around at the sound of a deep voice, the foyer suddenly becoming eerily quiet in response.</p><p>Crinking hell, it was Ben!  </p><p>He leaped up from one of the armchairs, goggling at her and advancing determinedly with long strides.  Frizz, he was even taller than she remembered.  Really big.  She gawped up at him, storming her location in a fury of wild hair, flashing eyes and very expensive business attire.  He halted before her, his chest heaving, glancing only cursorily at Finn.</p><p>“Excuse us, please,” Ben murmured and gently took her by the elbow, conducting her aside, out of earshot.  He patted his chest frantically, never taking his eyes from her face, and pulled his phone out of his breast pocket.  “Give me your number, right now!”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>With a couple quick swipes, he opened his contacts and handed the device to her, his eyes bright.  Her name had already been entered; and he had spelled it correctly, too, which never happened, and that was the deciding factor in whether she would comply or refuse.  She completed the fields and handed it back circumspectly, too self-conscious to look up past his chin, not sure what to say now…</p><p>“I want to kiss you.  Can I?”</p><p>She gasped, finally meeting his eyes and whispering, “no.  I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>She clicked her tongue softly, “we shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>“Oh.  No.”  He considered this for a moment, “why not?”</p><p>“Because of your father!  The funeral was <em>that day, </em>Ben!  It wasn’t very sensitive of me!  Maybe you weren’t in a state to… you know.”</p><p>“Ah.  That’s the only reason?”</p><p>“Well.  That’s the only one I was thinking of.”  She rolled her eyes.  “But I’m sure I could think of others.  If I tried.”  She reached out her hand, not quite touching his chest, “you could probably, too.”</p><p>“Of course.  Right.”</p><p>She looked around furtively, to see if anyone was marking their quiet conversation.  Finn was watching her carefully, ready to charge to the rescue at her signal.  She fluttered her fingers at him, then looked back up at Ben, continuing under her breath, “I mean… we <em>slept together</em> the day we met; we hadn’t even gone on a date!  I didn’t even know your last name!” </p><p>He pushed his hair back, pursing his lips, “Right.  Got it.”  He huffed, displeased with the outcome of this conversation.</p><p>Rey squeaked the toe of her shoe against the cold marble for a moment, unsure how to… “I’m…”  She gestured toward Finn, “<em>we’re </em>supposed to be meeting someone.  Do you…?  Do you work here?  Do you know someone named <em>Kylo Ren?”</em></p><p>Ben’s eyes darted back to hers and his face split with amusement, flashing his dimples.  “I do, yes.”  His eyes twinkled, “I’m meeting someone too, coincidentally.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes.  Someone named <em>Palpatine.”</em></p><p>“Oh!”  She wet her lower lip, “oh.  That’s… convenient, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Very.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Why <em>‘Kylo Ren’</em>?”  Rey tramped the sidewalk between Ben and Finn, at just under jogging speed, breathing hard.</p><p>“Mr. Snoke felt it was important that I have a separate professional identity, not associated with my family name.”</p><p>“Mmm…” Rey eyed him peripherally.  “You’re a lawyer, then?”</p><p>Ben smirked, “you make it sound dirty.”</p><p>Rey barked a short laugh, then slowed her steps exasperatedly, allowing both men to zip ahead of her, and waiting for them to turn back toward her quizzically.  “Not everyone has legs like an eopie!  Holy moof, slow down!” </p><p>She pressed her fingers into her side for a moment, taking a few deep breaths and shaking her head forbearingly, then continuing on at an easier pace as the men fell into step with her.</p><p>“Should I call you ‘Ben,’ or do you prefer ‘Kylo’?”</p><p>“‘Ben,’ please.”</p><p>She indicated his suit jacket and oxfords, “you aren’t exactly appropriately dressed.  My assistant was supposed to let you know what we will be doing; did he not?”</p><p>Ben looked down at himself.  “Oh?  What’s wrong with the way I’m dressed?”</p><p>“I mean.”  Rey bit her lip.  “You… look nice.  It’s just we’re going to be preparing food.  And walking quite a bit.  Didn’t he tell you anything?”</p><p>Ben pursed his lips.  “My PA tends to keep his communications with me extremely… concise.”</p><p>Rey looked at him askance but didn’t press.  “Will it be a problem?”</p><p>“No.  Thank you for your concern, I’ll be fine.  Do you…” Ben stalled and looked up at the large sign on the side of the building as they approached.  “Oh.  That’s…”</p><p>Rey looked over at him, to discern the source of his hesitation, and followed his line of sight.  “Yeah.  I know.  It’s horrible.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Palpatine Center for Indigents</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Finn snorted, holding the door for them without comment.</p><p>“You’re a Palpatine?”</p><p>“Only under duress.”</p><p>Ben elaborated, “I’ve heard the name of course, Sheev Palpatine was a very influential man.  But I didn’t know he had any relatives.”</p><p>Rey spoke quietly to Finn for a moment and he sprang away down a long hall, while she led Ben into a small office.  “Do you want to take off your jacket?  You can leave it here.”</p><p>As Ben removed his jacket and tie, then unbuttoned his top button and rolled up his sleeves, Rey explained, “I am apparently his only living relative.  He wouldn’t have left a penny to me if he’d had any other choice, I’m sure.”  She clenched her jaw angrily, but continued, “that sculag apparently knew about <em>me</em> my whole life, but I didn’t know about <em>him</em> until his lawyer tracked me down to inform me I was named in the will.  Sole heir.  At least I was spared having to meet with him in person.”</p><p>“If you never knew him, why the animosity?”</p><p>“Making me change my name to ‘Palpatine’ was the first hoop he made me jump through, but it wasn’t the last, I can assure you.  There are all kinds of complicated provisos built into the trust, about how the money is to be used, and where; even where I’m supposed to live.  That nerve burner is controlling me from the grave!”</p><p>Rey took a deep breath, shaking her head and looking up at Ben, “I’m sorry.  You know what?  Never mind.  I apologize.  Thank you for helping me today, and for your generous donation.”</p><p>Ben smiled at her; a sweet, genuine smile that kind of short-circuited her and made her forget all about Sheev Palpatine.</p><p>As they walked down the long hall, he opined good-naturedly, “<em>‘Palpatine Center for Indigents’</em> sounds like an insult.”</p><p>“I’m sure he meant it as one.  Unfortunately, that’s one of the things he stipulated: I can’t change the name of the charity.  There’s money tied up in all kinds of shady… it’s gonna take me years to untangle… no.  Sorry.”  She looked up at him, apologetically. </p><p>They stopped in a doorway and he winked down at her, “it’s okay.”</p><p>Rey cleared her throat, looking around, as Ben took in the scene.</p><p>There were about 20 people spread around a large room, that looked like it had originally been configured as a dormitory, but had been completely gutted, now with a series of large folding tables set around the periphery.  They had an assembly line of sorts set up, using several squeaky wagons, each getting packed with brown sack lunches.</p><p>
  <em>          “Hi Rey!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Hey Boss Lady!”</em>
</p><p>Rey grinned and waved cheerfully, “hey everyone!  This is my friend Ben, he’ll be helping us today!”</p><p>          <em>“Hi Ben!”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “Hey!”</em>
</p><p>Ben returned their waves, a little taken aback, and followed Rey to wash his hands, and then in the direction of the food prep table.</p><p>Misunderstanding his discomfiture, she breathed aside to him “I couldn’t very well introduce you as <em>my lover</em>, now could I?”</p><p>“Oh, no!  Of course not, it wasn’t that, I just… I’m not used to people being nice to me.  It… startled me.”</p><p>Rey laughed, “you’re funny!”</p><p>They reached the table and the volunteers already working there voiced additional greetings and shuffled aside to make room for them.</p><p>“We always get backed up here, so if you don’t mind, we’ll help put the sandwiches together.  Here, you can wear my apron, Mr. FancyPants,” and before Ben could protest, Rey popped a frilly pink apron over his head and pressed at his hip to make him turn, reaching under his arms and fumbling for the ties to fasten a bow in back.</p><p>He looked down, reading the fancy calligraphy, “<em>Queen of the Kitchen…</em>?”</p><p>She grinned, her nose scrunching up with glee, “mmm… don’t worry, you look super cute.  Now, what we’ll do is…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re really good at that, Ben.”  Rey paused her motions for a few moments to watch him spread brula jelly.</p><p>He shrugged, “cracknut butter and brula jelly sandwiches; the poor college student’s go-to, inexpensive and convenient meal of choice.”</p><p>“No, I mean it.  Your hands are very, umm…” she looked up at him, realizing… “dexterous.”  She blushed, looking away and vigorously continuing her task, wrapping the sandwiches.</p><p>Ben leaned nearer to her, his substantial warmth radiating to her already heated cheek, “thank you, Rey.  And may I return the compliment?  You’re a very good… sandwich wrapper.”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounded better in my head…”</p><p>Rey tittered, peeking over at Finn, who had been coming by periodically to shoot a few seconds of video or snap a photo or two. </p><p>“I think we’re about done here.  Do you need to go?”  She looked up at the clock, “it looks like your time is almost up.”</p><p>“I’m all yours for the day.”</p><p>“Oh?”  She pressed her lips together, her eyes crinkling, “well that sounds like a rare luxury I had better take full advantage of.”</p><p>Ben hummed, “it wouldn’t have to be rare.  But ‘take full advantage,’?  Yes, please.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ben helped Finn lift the wagon into the back of the car.</p><p>“We started out doing about 50 lunches, and gradually increased to 300, which is full capacity right now with the number of volunteers we have, and given the limitations of the… anyway.”</p><p>Finn piped up, “if <em>that bastard</em> hadn’t tied her hands, Rey could do a lot more!”</p><p>“Finn!  It’s okay.  Let’s keep things positive.”  She patted his chest.  “Could you drive today?  If you don’t mind, Ben and I will sit in the back.”</p><p>“No problem, Peanut.”  Finn grinned.</p><p>Ben opened the door for her, and slid into the back seat after her.  He waved at the formidable building as they pulled away, “how long have you been…?”</p><p>“It was about 18 months ago that I inherited, and it’s been about a year that we’ve been taking lunches around, gradually increasing our numbers.”</p><p>He inquired further, “and how did you two…?” gesturing between her and Finn.</p><p>“Oh, Finn?!  We’ve known each other <em>forever</em>, haven’t we!  When did we meet?”</p><p>Finn thought for a few moments, looking back at them in the rear-view mirror, “it must have been at that group home, right?”</p><p>“Of course!”  She snuggled back into the seat, and observed offhandedly, “I don’t think I’ve ever sat back here before,” then speaking quietly to Ben.  “My parents died when I was five, and I grew up in foster care.”</p><p>Ben considered this for a few moments, “but you said Palpatine knew about you…?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, yawning and belatedly covering her mouth, then dropping her hand down to Ben’s knee which was casually pressed up against her thigh.  “I’m glad it was you, Ben,” and she opened one eye to peek over at him.</p><p>“Me too, sweetheart.”  He took her fingers into his hand and held them gently.  “I felt like such a dweezer when I realized I hadn’t gotten your number, Rey!  Stupidest thing I ever did was run out of there without it!  What a fringer!”  He wiped his hand down his face.  “The Endowment wasn’t very helpful, either.”</p><p>Rey twittered, “I got the impression that they had been protecting you from a horde of screaming fans.  The receptionist was polite, but adamant that she was <em>‘not at liberty’</em> to release your contact information.”</p><p>“Oh?  You tried to reach me, too?”</p><p>“Yeah.  A couple times.”</p><p>“Mmm…”  he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, back and forth, back and forth.  “I would still really like to kiss you, Rey.”</p><p>She turned her head toward him with a lazy smile, her eyelids drooping wearily.</p><p>Registering this as consent, he ducked down to press his lips to hers, his fingers brushing lightly up her jaw and against her nape.</p><p>She turned away from him suddenly with another jaw-cracking yawn.  “I’m so sorry, Ben!”  She laughed, “I haven’t been sleeping well.”</p><p>He kissed her cheek, her jaw, just below her ear, and with a rumble she felt rather than heard, “my poor baby…” he drew his fingers down her neck, his touch featherlight, making her shiver and gasp quietly, her eyes drifting closed again.</p><p>“Hey!  No hanky panky back there!  We’re almost to Ninth Street.”  Finn grinned at them in the mirror and made the last turn on their way to their assigned delivery sector for the day.</p><p>“What is ‘hanky panky,’ anyway?”  Rey lifted Ben’s hand and kissed his knuckle, right at the base of his thumb.</p><p>Ben smiled, “I don’t know, but it seems like there’s a really good joke in there, somewhere.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There <em>is</em> a really good joke in there, check out this clip from the Graham Norton show:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJEqXJRK4Q4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Somehow the dates got messed up, last time I uploaded a chapter, so please make sure to read chapter 4, if you missed it.  💗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey was aware of the exact moment Chirrut heard them drawing near, because he stood and directed his face, his whole body toward them.  If she hadn’t known he was blind, she would have thought he was watching their approach with rapt attention.</p><p>“Rey Niima!”  He sniffed the air, “and Finn Storm!”  Then he gripped his staff with both hands, leaning forward and bowing his head, listening attentively; “and Mr. Limousine.”</p><p>As they continued walking toward him, Finn bent toward Rey and squeaked quietly, “how does he <em>do</em> that?!”</p><p>Rey laughed, reaching over to grasp Ben’s biceps, squeezing gently.  “Hello Chirrut!  This is Ben Solo.  Ben, Chirrut.”</p><p>Ben held out his hand awkwardly, “uh… nice to meet you,” then slowly stuffed his hands into his pockets, glancing down at Rey nervously and chewing on his lower lip.</p><p>Chirrut pounded his stick on the ground for emphasis, “you’re early.”</p><p>Rey handed a sack lunch to Ben and sat on the wide stoop as Chirrut settled on her left, “yes, Ben is a very brisk walker.”  She smirked up at Ben, patting the cement to her right, while Finn pulled the wagon closer and, pushing the remaining sacks to the side, claimed his seat in the bed.</p><p>They each dug in to their lunch, because while Chirrut was right, they had arrived earlier than usual, it was still late for lunch. </p><p>Finn took a reflective second bite of his sandwich, “you did something different today, Peanut.”</p><p>Rey snorted, “Ben made the sandwiches today.”</p><p>“Good job, man,” Finn nodded at Ben, chewing seriously and crinkling up his nose, savoring this delicacy.</p><p>“What’s wrong with <em>my</em> sandwiches?!” Rey huffed indignantly, while Ben looked back and forth between their faces, trying to determine if Finn was being serious, and following their friendly banter.</p><p>
  <em>“Do not punish yourself with anger, for somebody else’s mistake.”</em>
</p><p>Ben started, turning to find Chirrut’s eyes resting unsettlingly upon him, and he cleared his throat, “um, pardon?”</p><p>
  <em>“The two most powerful warriors are patience and time.”</em>
</p><p>“Uh, yes.”  Ben cleared his throat again, “yes, of course.”</p><p>Rey was laughing at something Finn had said and crumpling up her lunch bag.  “Are you finished, Chirrut?”  She tapped her fingers merrily on his knee.</p><p>“Thank you, Miss Niima.” Chirrut removed his brownie and stowed it in his pocket, then held out his bag to Rey, which she handed to Finn; and he, collecting Ben’s as well, bounded a little way down the street to a trash can and dropped them all in.</p><p>“Will we see you tomorrow, Chirrut?”</p><p>“More certainly than my seeing you.”</p><p>Rey chuckled as they all stood, Chirrut leaning against his staff contemplatively.</p><p>“It was nice to meet you,” Ben offered, to which Chirrut nodded gravely.  Rey and Finn imparted their farewells, and the three continued on their way, Ben looking back once or twice to see Chirrut still standing solidly in the middle of the sidewalk, still facing them until they turned the corner.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“He is quite…”</p><p>Rey snorted, “disconcerting?  Unnerving?”</p><p>Ben squeezed her fingers gently, “well, he is that.  But, I was going to say, he is quite perceptive.”</p><p>“He’s freaky, is what he is!”  Finn pursed his lips, looking back at them for a moment, then shaking his head as he trudged on.</p><p>“He was a good friend to me when I…”</p><p>Finn turned and looked at her for a moment, his eyebrows raised, but saying nothing.</p><p>Ben raised their hands, pressing her fingers to his lips, “hmm…?”</p><p>“Well, I… I was actually homeless, for about six months.  That’s why Palpatine’s lawyers had a difficult time finding me when…” she waved her hand, “when he passed.”</p><p>“What?!”  Ben yanked at her hand, urging her to stop and face him.</p><p>“I mean, don’t worry, I had a complete medical workup, you know, after.  That was one of the first things I did, see a doctor, when I could access some of the money.  So don’t worry, I’m clean, and all that.”</p><p>Ben’s jaw dropped open in shock, “what <em>the hell</em>, Rey!  What a horrible thing for you to even expect me to think!”</p><p>“Oh.”  She looked up at him sheepishly, “that’s not what you…?”</p><p>“No!  Of course not!”  He stalked away from her pushing his fingers through his hair, crossly blowing out a heavy breath and turning back to her.  “That… that fragging druk!  Good thing he’s dead, because… I’d kill him!”</p><p>Rey stared up at him for a moment, stunned. </p><p>Ben shook his head briskly, wiping his hand across his mouth with distaste.</p><p>“Oh.  Well, I appreciate your, uh… compassion.  It was okay.”  Ben huffed, incredulously, and she continued, “I mean, it wasn’t great.  But I made it through alright.”</p><p>“Of course you did.  Because you’re obviously an amazing woman.”  Ben seized her fingers, pressing kisses to her knuckles and squeezing her hand against his heart.  “I just don’t like to think of you, in that situation.”  A muscle twitched under his left eye, “or anyone.”</p><p>Finn had stopped up ahead, at the next corner, and was turned around, watching them and waiting.  Rey tugged at Ben’s hand, and they pressed on.</p><p>“I don’t regret it, Ben.  Now I see my purpose.  I know what I have to do.”</p><p>“And you have the strength to do it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Finn clasped hands and bumped elbows, slapping the man on the shoulder, “take care, man!”</p><p>Rey chimed in as well, “see you tomorrow, Bodhi!”  Bodhi settled on the park bench, pulling out his brownie to eat first, crossing his ankle over his knee and grinning as they waved goodbye.</p><p>Finn continued along the walkway with the last three meals bouncing around in the back of his wagon, anxious to be finished for the day.</p><p>Rey picked up the thread of her paused conversation with Ben, “I’ve had supply problems of every kind, I've had labor difficulties.  I didn’t realize there was so much minutiae involved.  The city has a complicated set of permits that we’re required to keep current as well.  But there’s so much more I’d like to do.  And the frustrating thing is, the money is there, but I can’t touch it!”</p><p>Ben hummed, listening.</p><p>She sighed, “I’m sorry.  I’m complaining again.”</p><p>“You are so good at this, Rey.  Your interactions are so… natural and gracious.  I’m impressed.”</p><p>She smiled up at him shyly, “you’re good at it too, Ben.”  At his brusque, nonverbal dismissal, she continued, “I mean it!  When I signed up for the fundraiser, I didn’t even think anyone would want to participate!  Many people are too nervous to engage with the homeless population.”</p><p>“It’s definitely taken me out of my comfort zone.”</p><p>“But you’ve done it, Ben!  It means a lot to me.  Truly.”</p><p>Up ahead, Finn had met up with one of their regulars, and while Finn spoke with her genially as usual, she only had eyes for Ben, and stared brazenly as they approached.</p><p>“Who is this tall drink of water?”</p><p>“Jyn, this is Ben, Ben, Jyn.  Ben’s been assisting us today.”</p><p>Ben extended his hand, which Jyn embraced enthusiastically between both of hers, stroking her fingers along his, “ooh, such soft hands!  No ditch digging for this one, I’ll wager!”</p><p>Rey’s laughter sparkled among the trees and play equipment, while Jyn accepted her lunch and found a place to sit.</p><p>“We’ll see you tomorrow, Jyn!” Rey waved as they went along their way.</p><p>“You know where I’ll be,” she winked lecherously at Ben and waggled her eyebrows flippantly.</p><p>Ben was more than a little out of his depth and unsure of a proper response, but Rey took him firmly by the crook of the elbow as they walked away, tossing over her shoulder, “sorry, Jyn, but this one is spoken for!”</p><p>Jyn pursed her lips, digging into her lunch, “pity.”</p><p>Rey laughed and waved as they rounded a bend in the path, leaving Jyn to her meal in the quiet green shade of the park.</p><p>She shook her head, chuckling, and was startled when she cast her glance up at Ben, who gazed down at her with a remarkable expression. </p><p>“Spoken for, am I?”</p><p>“Oh!  Oh, maybe I shouldn’t have said that!  I didn’t think… I didn’t think it through…!”</p><p>Ben chuckled lowly, pressing his hand over hers, still wrapped around his arm, and slowed his steps, peering ahead quickly at Finn and dragging her to the side of the path, pushing her up against a tree.  “You’d better be prepared to back those words up with actions, <em>pateesa</em>.”</p><p>Rey grinned up at him and drew her hands up his chest and around his shoulders, then grasping his open collar, pulled him down to her for a kiss that went on until Finn hollered at them to get moving.  She shoved playfully at him and they persevered, hand in hand. </p><p>When they had made their last two deliveries, Finn bid them good day and circled around to retrieve the car, with the rusty wagon skipping behind him; he would make his way back on his own and complete his duties quickly, as he was anxious to finish up and get ready for a date with Poe.</p><p>Rey and Ben decided to walk back to the center from there, and they chatted amiably, enjoying the lazy afternoon pulse of the city. </p><p>“You need to retain legal counsel.”</p><p>Rey giggled, “say that again.”</p><p>“You need to retain legal counsel.”</p><p>Rey tapped at her jaw, “now say it quietly, down here… right in my ear.”</p><p>Ben stopped walking and swung her around to face him, brushing her hair behind her shoulder and drawing his thumb down the shell of her ear, bending to whisper, his lips skimming her cheek, “you need to retain legal counsel.”</p><p>Rey shivered, squeezing his forearm, “you could make anything sound sexy.”</p><p>Ben straightened, regarding her solemnly, “I thought you didn't care for lawyers. “</p><p>“I care for one.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What I’d like to do is completely renovate this whole building, and eventually open other locations around the city, as well.  It is <em>so much</em> money, Ben, really, there is no limit to what I could do; the good I could do.”  Rey stood in the middle of the large room where they had prepared the food earlier, looking around, lost in thought.</p><p>All the volunteers and employees had already cleaned up and gone for the day.</p><p>“This whole ground floor could be a kitchen, and cafeteria.  We could have people come to this location, in addition to our delivery efforts.”</p><p>She spun around to examine his expression carefully.  “Ben, if you’re not interested in this, just say so.  I tend to get a little… carried away, once I get going.  Do you need to go?”</p><p>“I told you, I’m yours for the day.”</p><p>Rey chewed her lip.  “Do you want to see the rest of the building?”</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>Rey wandered through dark halls and up a flight of stairs.  “The whole building needs to be gutted, it’s so dark and oppressive.  I hate it.  This second floor, I’d like to completely overhaul into office space, and I want to contract with doctors and counselors, both for substance abuse and mental health, and also career counseling.  We could hire more help, as well, right now I’m very limited and we’re relying on volunteers.”</p><p>She tapped on her chin, “the residential halls are upstairs, do you want to…?”</p><p>Ben waved his hand to indicate she should proceed.</p><p>“This whole floor, I’d like to convert to a women’s shelter.  But as it is…” her shoulders sagged.</p><p>“If I had anywhere else to go, I’d be gone in a heartbeat, Ben, it’s all so ugly.  And I…”</p><p>When she didn’t continue, he urged, “what is it, sweetheart?”</p><p>“This whole place gives me the creeps.  <em>He</em> died here.”  She shuddered.  “Vindictive clanker…!  I wouldn’t put it past him to be haunting me, just to be mean!”</p><p>Ben laughed; a rich deep sound that chased a few of the shadows away.</p><p>“You think I’m kidding!  I’m not!”  She sighed.  “I really haven’t been sleeping well.”</p><p>Rey threw open the door of the second-largest bedroom and attached ‘fresher, which she had been using for her personal space, albeit reluctantly.  Ben peeked around the doorway briefly, lost in thought, and wandered down the short hallway to a shabbily cushioned window seat, where he perched for a few moments.</p><p>She came to stand between his knees, her arms slung around his shoulders, his hands resting at her waist.</p><p>“The first thing you need to do, is retain legal counsel.”</p><p>Rey chuffed, but Ben continued unperturbedly, “you need to petition the court for an alteration in the trust; I believe the strongest argument would be for abandonment.  We could argue that a portion of the money be set aside for personal expenses, outside of the trust umbrella and completely within your control and at your discretion, with the majority remaining within the charity.”</p><p>“‘We’?”</p><p>Ben just kissed her jaw and continued, “then once all the legal matters are squared away, the first thing you should do is retitle.”</p><p>She hummed in agreement and rested her head gently against his temple.</p><p>“After that, it would just be a matter of checking items off your list.  Gut this building and renovate.  Start construction on additional locations.  Purchase a food truck and use that to make some of your deliveries.  Arrange new hires, including a manager to free you up for fundraising, public relations and outreach.  Appoint a board, to assist with major decisions and promotion.”</p><p>As he expounded, Rey’s eyes widened and she drew back to regard him, with renewed interest.  “How do you know all this?!”</p><p>Ben snickered, “my mother would be delighted to know I’ve actually paid attention to her charity work.”</p><p>Rey leaned her head against his again, sighing, “I really don’t know where to start with all of that.”</p><p>“I already told you.”</p><p>“Hire a lawyer?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Hmm.  Know any good ones?”</p><p>Ben licked his lower lip, giving her a squeeze and standing.  “Anything I don’t know, I’m sure my mother would be happy to advise you.  I’ll message her later to set up a meeting.”</p><p>As he walked her back down the hall, Rey sputtered, protesting, “you don’t have to do all that, Ben!”</p><p>“I know.”  Reaching her bedroom again, he breathed deeply, looking down at her, and changed the subject.  “I often have difficulty sleeping as well.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Always have.  With one notable exception.”</p><p>“Oh?"</p><p>His lips curled up on one side, “with you in my arms.  I’ve never slept better.”</p><p>“I slept pretty well that night, too.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>He took her hand and they rambled back down to the first floor, both lost in their own thoughts.</p><p>Rey led him to her office, so he could retrieve his jacket and tie.  He leaned his hip up against her desk, pondering, and looking a bit self-conscious.  “You know, if you’re serious about the building being haunted…”</p><p>Rey brightened, thrilled to know whatever he might say, “go on…!”</p><p>“I know… someone… my Uncle Luke.  My mother’s twin.  He’s… well, he’s a hippie.”</p><p>Rey giggled.</p><p>“He’s always going on about ‘energies’ and ‘vibrations’ and… I know, without any shade of doubt, that he would be absolutely exhilarated to be invited to perform a… well, not an ‘exorcism.’  It would be something more along the lines of an ‘energy healing’… you know, crystals and incense; plenty of woo.”  His ears were bright pink, the color quickly moving down his cheeks and neck, to meet his open collar.</p><p>“I can think of nothing I want to see more, than <em>you</em>, participating in an energy healing!”</p><p>Ben snorted, shaking his head and chuckling.  “It would definitely be a first.”  He reached out to brush his finger along the sleeve of his jacket, but didn’t pick it up, seemingly disinclined to leave.  “I…”</p><p>“Hmm…?”</p><p>“You said you didn’t have anywhere else to go.”</p><p>Rey nodded, “I have very little access to the money, so, yeah, I can’t afford to live anywhere else.  I’m stuck here with the ghost of my spiteful grandfather.”</p><p>“Well… I was just thinking… you <em>do</em> have somewhere else to go.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Ben just looked at her, his eyebrows raised suggestively.</p><p>Rey blinked, desperately hoping not to misinterpret his meaning.  When he didn’t continue, she inquired, “Ben.  Are you saying I should… what?  Live with you?”</p><p>“Yes.  As roommates, if you’re comfortable with that, until… no.  Not ‘until’ anything.  We could be roommates.  Period.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes, “I’m not gonna move in with you, Ben! We barely know each other!”</p><p>Ben just waited, watching a myriad of emotions flit over her face.  When it looked like she had moved from ‘affronted’ to ‘indignant’ to ‘pensive’ to ‘persuadable,’ he ventured, “admit it, you’re tempted.”</p><p>Rey squeezed her eyes shut for a long moment, blowing out a noisy breath.  “I am.”</p><p>Ben chuckled.</p><p>“But Ben, I would be a terrible roommate!  I’m not very tidy!  I leave hair in the drain.  I’ll forget to buy food and steal yours.  I… I hog the remote!”</p><p>Ben stepped closer, slipping one hand around her to press to the small of her back, and with the other hand tapping at the corner of his jaw.  “Say that again, right here in my ear.”</p><p>Rey grinned, raising up on tiptoe, leaning in to his chest and pushing her fingers into the curls at his nape, whispering, “I hog the remote.”</p><p>“You could make anything sound sexy.”</p><p>Rey closed her eyes for a few seconds, just to enjoy the feeling of being held, leaning her cheek against his shoulder and breathing him in.  “Ben.”</p><p>“Hmm…?”</p><p>She huffed, drawing away from his embrace and extending her hand for a cordial shake, “thank you so much for a wonderful day.”</p><p>“What is <em>this</em>?”</p><p>“I just… I mean, it’s a generous offer, but you can’t be serious.”</p><p>He took a step, closing the distance between them again, backing her up against the armrest of a small velvet sofa.  “I am altogether serious, without qualification and without condition.”</p><p>She splayed her fingers out on his chest, “but Ben, I…”</p><p>His mouth descended on hers, forcefully putting an end to her protests.</p><p>Her arms snaked around his neck, her hands gripping his shoulders, her fingers running up through his hair.  He pressed her to him, palming her bottom and canting his hips against her.  He devoured her, making her forget her name and abandon all good sense.</p><p>He swung her around, grasping her around the ribcage and lifting her to sit on the edge of the desk, while she wrapped her legs around his hips, her heels pressing against his backside.</p><p>“Wait!  Ben…” Rey pulled back, “I don’t have any condoms.”</p><p>“Just another reason you should come to my place.”  His large hand covered her whole lower back, and he thrust slowly and gently against her.</p><p>After long moments kissing, nibbling at her lower lip, he pulled back now, “Rey, I… I want you to know, I…”</p><p>“Hmm…?” She licked up the side of his neck, kissing the underside of his jaw where he had just a little stubble.</p><p>“Rey, I don’t do this, I don’t usually… I’m not a fast mover.  But with you…”  He looked down at her, all the feelings he wanted to express somehow plainly written on his face for her to read, simply, honestly, and unashamed.</p><p>She ran her thumb along his lower lip, pressing the palm of her hand to his cheek and smiling, her voice soft and rumbly. </p><p>“Don’t be afraid.  I feel it too.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It could have been five minutes, it could have been two hours.</p><p>“Ben.”</p><p>He pulled back, peppering kisses on her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ears.</p><p>“We still haven’t gone on a date.”</p><p>He grinned down at her, “yeah.  But you know my last name,” and captured her lips once again.</p><p>After several long moments, when she pushed against his chest, in earnest this time, he protested, “I’ll take you on 50 dates, I’ll buy you 50 dinners, I’ll do whatever.”</p><p>Rey laughed breathlessly, shoving him away and hopping down off the desk, straightening her clothes, “oh, is this like ‘I’ll gladly pay you Tuesday for a hamburger today?’”</p><p>Ben drew up and stared at her blankly, a little crease between his eyebrows.</p><p>“You know.  Wimpy?  Popeye?”</p><p>A little muscle twitched in his cheek, his lip curling, “and in this scenario…… you’re the hamburger?”</p><p>Rey’s nose scrunched up with amusement, just as Ben’s pocket buzzed.  He looked at her affectionately for a moment, then brought out his phone to glance down quickly.  His eyes darted to her, “do you mind if I…?”</p><p>“Of course not…”</p><p>Ben turned away slightly and swiped his finger along the screen, then brought the device to his ear.  “Hello, mother.”</p><p>Rey busied herself straightening up, and considered ducking out of the room, to give him some privacy.  Just as she tucked her chair under the desk and was about to step out, Ben reached over and took her elbow, drawing her to his side and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  She could only hear a word or two, of the other side of Ben’s phone dialog, but she directed her thoughts elsewhere and picked distractedly at a little loose thread on the placket of his shirt as his conversation continued. </p><p>“I might, actually, yes.”</p><p>He snorted quietly, “that’s a discussion for another time, mother.”</p><p>“Thank you.  I’ll call you tomorrow.”</p><p>Ben ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket.</p><p>He rubbed lazy circles into her back, his warm palm pressing up to her nape.</p><p>Rey looked up at him, “is everything alright?”</p><p>“Mmm.  Have you ever been to the ballet?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone have a great idea for a new name for Rey's charitable organization?<br/>Drop it in the comments. 🤗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever been to the ballet?”</p><p>“Um.  Pardon?”</p><p>Ben chuckled, then kissed Rey softly on the cheek and released her shoulders.  “My mother still isn’t feeling up to going out much, and she has two season tickets.  They are available for us, if we want to claim them.”</p><p>“Oh, Ben!  How selfish of me!”  Rey wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her cheek against his chest.  “How are <em>you</em> doing?”</p><p>Ben rested his chin against the crown of her head, taking in shallow breaths and humming softly for long moments.  “It’s been… difficult.  My father and I had a… complicated relationship.”  He huffed out a deep breath.  “We had only just started talking again, after many years.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Ben.”</p><p>They stood quietly, for a long time, just breathing.</p><p>Rey wasn’t quite sure how to start the conversation again.  She leaned back, her lips pressed together, looking up at him.</p><p>He gently brushed a few stray wisps back from her brow.  “I’m doing alright.”</p><p>Right at that moment, Rey’s stomach growled noisily and she grimaced.</p><p>“It sounds like I need to feed you.  I can certainly sweeten my offer by adding dinner.”</p><p>“Dinner sounds great.”  She grinned.  “But the <em>ballet</em>?  Isn’t that kind of… snobby and pretentious?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  It would be my first time, too.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Ben chuckled, squeezing her to him tightly.  “Oh, you have no difficulty imagining me taking part in entertainment that is ‘snobby and pretentious’?”</p><p>“You <em>are</em> pretty fancy, Ben.”</p><p>He poked and prodded at her ribs until she squealed and squirmed away.  “Are you interested?  The performance is tonight at 8.”  He looked at his watch.  “I might even be able to get a reservation at a snobby and pretentious restaurant, to match.”</p><p>Rey was suddenly very interested in a small pile of papers on her desk, lifting the stack to tap briskly on their edges.  “Snobby and pretentious isn’t really my style, Ben.  I don’t even know if I have anything that would be appropriate to wear to the ballet!”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Her eyes darted up to his.  “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I know you have something that would be perfect to wear to the ballet.”</p><p>“Oh!”  She bit her lip.  “Double my mileage, eh?”</p><p>“Exactly.  And for dinner, it doesn’t have to be snobby and pretentious.  How about stuck-up and pompous?  I know just the place.”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“Come on.  I’ll come back to pick you up in about an hour.  What do you say?”  He held his hand out to her, palm up.</p><p>Rey looked down at his fingers, still and steady, extended toward her in invitation.  Finally, she yielded, “oh, alright.  Do you need a ride home?”</p><p>“No, I’ll walk.  My car is still at the office.”</p><p>She snickered, slipping her fingers along his, “oh, of course, how could I forget your power walking!”</p><p>Ben drew her fingers to his lips, “our first date, then.”  He raised his eyebrows suggestively, watching her intently over her knuckles.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey quickly checked her lipstick in the vanity mirror, as she waited for Ben to come around and open her door.  She was no Phasma, but she thought she had done alright with her hair and makeup.</p><p>She swung her pointy shoes out to the curb of a busy downtown block, her leather overalls squeaking slightly against the upholstery, and accepting Ben’s assistance to exit the car.  He closed the door and clicked the lock button, then stuffed his hands into his pockets, proffering his elbow to her, which she took.</p><p>“Your car is gorgeous, Ben.”  She took another peek at his car, sleek and sophisticated, as they sauntered up the sidewalk.</p><p>“It’s a 1000-XTC…”</p><p>“Oh, I know!”  Rey bounced on her toes.  “The <em>Tion Industries</em> showcase model.  I know.”</p><p>Ben stared at her, humming.</p><p>“The ’32 models had a faulty ignition line.  Is this a ’33?  ’34?”</p><p>“’34.”</p><p>“I’ll bet they added a compressor.”  She nodded her head decisively.</p><p>Ben pressed her arm more closely to his side, smirking down at her.</p><p>They walked on for a few moments, Ben smiling and shaking his head, captivated.</p><p>“What show will we see?”</p><p>“<em>The Starbird</em>.  The Imperial Ballet Company is just completing their national tour.  The final engagements are here in their city of provenance.  My mother has been a patron for many years.”</p><p>“But you’ve never attended?”</p><p>“No!  I don’t think my father ever did, either.  Uncle Luke went with her a few times, I think, but usually she went with friends.  Or colleagues.”</p><p>“Hmm.  And you did promise to feed me?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>Ben brought them to a standstill and swung her around by the elbow, to face a well-lit and beautifully-manicured green space; a place she knew well, where she often delivered lunches during the daytime.</p><p>“Ah…?”</p><p>“As you can see, milady, tonight you have before you a wide array of gourmet prospects.”  He swept out his free arm, indicating several competing food trucks set at intervals around the perimeter of the park.</p><p>Rey’s eyes popped wide as she surveyed the options, and her gaze returned to Ben, her mouth in a wide ‘o’.  “This is perfect!  Do you have a preference?”</p><p>“I do not.”</p><p>“Mmm.”  She sucked in her lower lip, biting back a friendly jibe.  He was buying her dinner, after all…  “Finn was waxing lyrical about this one, I think, just the other day!”  She dragged Ben across the center lawn, taking care not to let her heels sink into the soft earth.</p><p>As they pressed forward to the cart that had caught her attention, Ben squinted to read the names of the others out loud.</p><p>
  <em>“Lando’s Smoothies… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Binks’ Links and Drinks… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jabba’s Hutt Dogs… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E Chew Ta…?!”</em>
</p><p>Rey laughed.  “Finn claims that the sausage wraps at <em>Binks’</em> are second only to… well, come on!”</p><p>They claimed their place in line, and Ben had to admit that the delicious aromas wafting from Rey’s chosen eatery were very enticing.  There were four or five couples ahead of them.  His colleague, Rose Tico, had still been at the office when Ben stopped by earlier to pick up his car, and had seemed more than a little shocked when Ben had started up a tentative conversation that included asking for restaurant suggestions.  He had always liked her; it was a wonder she still worked for Snoke.  He shook his head subtly and made a mental note to thank her, on Monday.</p><p>Rey looked over the menu for a moment, then, her selection made, she twirled around to face him.  “You look very handsome, Ben.”  She tugged at the hem of his jacket, then brushed imaginary lint from his shoulder.</p><p>“And you are beautiful, as usual, Rey.”</p><p>Ben noted a delicate blush that worked its way up Rey’s neck, spreading to her cheeks, as he bent to kiss her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh.  My.  Stars.”  Rey bit into her last icefish taco, then talked around a big mouthful, “so good.”</p><p>Ben took a swig of his <em>Lomin</em> ale, watching her and looking pleased.  He set his bottle on the ground by his feet, and used his plastic utensils to politely cut another bite of his shredded ronto burrito. </p><p>All of the food trucks were even busier than before, they were all very popular, but especially the one they had chosen: <em>Tacos by Obi-Juan</em>.  Rey silently vowed to try them all, with Ben if possible.  Not tonight, of course, but soon.  She popped the final morsel into her mouth, chewing enthusiastically, licking her fingers happily, and washing it all down with the last swallows of her <em>Bad Motivator</em> ale.  She leaned back into the park bench, balancing her empty plate on her lap and wiping her lips with a paper napkin.</p><p>“Thank you, Ben, this was wonderful.”</p><p>“My pleasure.”</p><p>“Next time, I want a hutt dog.”</p><p>“Next time?”</p><p>“Mmm hmm.  With hot mustard and grilled onions.”</p><p>Ben nodded, ducking his face down to hide his grin.</p><p>They finished up, found a trash can, and ambled back to Ben’s car, hand in hand.  The theatre was just a few blocks away; they could really have walked, but for Rey’s impractical heels.</p><p>Ben found parking in an underground garage, and they emerged, leisurely strolling and chatting, laughing together as they made their way to <em>The Grand Coruscant Theatre</em>.  Rey slowed her steps for a few moments, to observe the low fountain in the expansive cobblestone courtyard, the illuminated jets dancing in a rhythmic cascade.</p><p>Inside the theatre, there was plenty to see as well.  The <em>Grand</em> was even larger than the <em>Skywalker,</em> with a massive staircase sweeping up to the mezzanine and upper balconies.  There were even two fancy restaurants and a swanky bar, <em>inside</em> the building, at the ground floor, where Rey could see an elaborately-dressed and elegantly-coiffed clientele, clinking champagne flutes and looking around, appearing supremely bored and blasé, and attended by tuxedo-clothed waitstaff.</p><p>Rey looked up at Ben, snickering, “our tacos were the superior choice!” and then, catching sight of an expansive chandelier above his head, she gasped.  “Oh!  Look at that!”</p><p>Ben tipped his head back to observe with her.</p><p>The vaulted ceiling was gilded in gold and silver leaf, and painted in bright colors, panoramic scenes and fanciful creatures: monstrous minotaurs, graceful mermaids and horrifying medusas, ruled over imperiously by trident- and lightning bolt-bearing gods.  Illuminating it all was a chandelier, a colossal marvel and feat of design and engineering: thousands of crystal cylinders, sparkling tubes of faceted glass, arranged in a furling pattern according to size.  The largest appearing to be as long as Rey’s leg, spiraling gracefully inwards to the smallest, the size of her pinky.  And extraordinarily, whatever means was used to suspend the fixture from the ceiling was not visible from her vantage point.</p><p>Rey gasped.  “Sithspit.”</p><p>Ben chuckled, delighted by her rapture.</p><p>They worked their way to the ‘will call’ window to claim their tickets and playbills, other patrons swirling around them in flows and eddies.</p><p>“Our seats are in the first level box; this way.”  He smiled, directing her toward the stairs, and they began the long climb.</p><p>“Kylo Ren.”</p><p>A deep and gravelly voice resonated behind them, and Ben instantly halted, stiffening; and in no way that was pleasant.  Rey’s hackles were immediately up, in response to his discomfiture.  Ben turned.</p><p>“Mr. Snoke.”</p><p>Even perched on the third step as they were, the top of Ben’s head was still only a few inches above that of his employer, the eminent solicitor, Massimiliano Snoke.</p><p>He was tall, nearly seven feet and gaunt, his bald head and face terribly scarred and pock-marked, his dainty nose quite incongruous with the rest of his withered features.  He wore an inky black tailcoat tuxedo, with a gold brocade waistcoat and silk jabot; and a voluptuous painted lady hanging from his arm in accessory.</p><p>Rey started as Mr. Snoke’s glare flashed to her, thankfully only briefly, his icy pale eyes quickly returning to bore into Ben’s.</p><p>“We missed you in the office today, Mr. Ren.”  His censuring and contemptuous tone was unmistakable.</p><p>Ben cleared his throat softly but replied firmly, “yes.  I was fulfilling the charitable obligation I informed you of, sir.  To the Palpatine Organization.”</p><p>Snoke straightened, throwing his shoulders back.  “Indeed.  A worthy cause, I’m sure.”</p><p>Snoke’s interest returned to Rey, his oily scrutiny starting at her feet and working upwards in a way that made her feel quite uncomfortable.</p><p>“And your exquisite companion…?”</p><p>Ben’s fingers tightened at Rey’s waist, drawing her subtly behind his hip and sliding his foot in front of hers on the wide step.  “Sir, may I introduce Rey Niima.  Rey, this is my employer, Mr. Snoke.”</p><p>With a grimace that undoubtedly was the closest he ever came to a smile, Snoke sneered at her, “young Rey.  It is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“Charmed.”</p><p>Snoke’s tyrannous glower returned to Ben, and Rey let out a weak breath of relief.</p><p>“Enjoy your night at the ballet, Mr. Ren.”  He pursed his lips haughtily, “until Monday, then.”</p><p>“Sir.”</p><p>Mr. Snoke and his paramour breezed past them up the steps, finally disappearing through one of the arched doorways beyond.</p><p>Ben tightly pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths, his eyes squeezed closed.</p><p>“Frizz, Ben.  He is <em>terrible</em>.”</p><p>“Yes.  I know.”</p><p>“Have you thought about… looking for some other…”</p><p>Ben huffed, humorlessly, “every day.  Believe me.”</p><p>Rey watched his struggle to regain his composure and leaned into him, drawing her fingers down his temple and cheek, then wrapping her fingers around the back of his skull, pushing into his wavy hair.</p><p>He exhaled, slowly, and opened his eyes to look down at her. </p><p>“Ben.”</p><p>“Rey.”</p><p>“I know who you are.”</p><p>His mouth relaxed, the color returning to his lips as he unclenched his jaw.</p><p>She raised up on tiptoe to touch her lips to his briefly, watching his eyes.</p><p>His mouth curled up, just a tiny bit on one side.  “Shall we?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey watched, breathless, wide-eyed, utterly transfixed.  She gasped softly, mesmerized by the athletic skill, the expressive movement, the poignant sensuality. </p><p>She pressed her fingers to her lips, and with a sharp intake of breath she settled back into her chair, swiftly looking over at Ben with a stifled giggle.  The hero and heroine were clearly meant to be engaged in lovemaking, but it was portrayed with only the barest and lightest of touches, the most understated of movements.</p><p>Ben regarded her in turn, smiling softly and winking before diverting his attention back to the stage.</p><p>Earlier, during the intermission, Rey had slipped away to the ladies room, where she had found herself hip to hip with Snoke’s lady friend as they both refreshed their lipstick before a large mirror.  The woman really was quite lovely, and she glanced over at Rey guilelessly, hummed in placid acknowledgment, and wandered out.</p><p>But now the performance was reaching its climax, and Rey was astounded that such complex storytelling was possible in the absolute absence of the spoken word.</p><p>She wheezed, nearly choking. </p><p>No! </p><p>No, that wasn’t how a fairy tale was supposed to end!  She pressed her shoulder blades into the springy cushion of her chair, stunned. </p><p>Slowly, slowly and gently Ben extended his hand, scooping hers from where it rested in her lap, and pressing her knuckles to his lips, as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.</p><p>The final curtain dropped and after a beat of pure stillness, the audience exploded with thunderous applause; of one accord rising to their feet as the principals took their final bows.</p><p>Rey brushed her fingers along her cheekbones, sniffing quietly, mildly embarrassed at having gotten so wrapped up in the tale.  Ben didn’t seem inclined to tease or censure her for it, however, and as the theater emptied, they steadily and leisurely descended the staircase.</p><p>Snoke and his lady were well ahead of them in the throng and exited without further confrontation, Rey was happy to note, and was happier still to put Snoke out of her mind, returning her thoughts instead to the performance. </p><p>She squeezed Ben’s arm.  “That was so… awful.”</p><p>“…awful…?”</p><p>“Beautiful…! Sad.  He died!”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I couldn’t believe it!  You know, I didn’t think he was going to die.”</p><p>Ben only nodded thoughtfully, leading her attentively back to his car, carefully placing her within.  Once seated in his place, he nested his key into the ignition but didn’t turn it.  “And now?”</p><p>Rey turned to face him inquiringly.  “Hmm…?”</p><p>“Shall I take you to your home?  Or my home?”</p><p>“Oh!  I…”</p><p>Ben turned toward her more fully, waiting patiently for her answer, laying his hand palm-up on the center console, in silent supplication.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“This room can be cleared out completely, or the bed can remain; the mattress is new.  The desk can stay if you have use for it, or be moved if you don’t.  There’s plenty of room in the hall ‘fresher for your things.”</p><p>They rambled back to the front room and he continued his sales pitch as Rey stepped to the large window, to appreciate the excellent view. </p><p>“We can make room for any furniture or electronic equipment you have, Rey.  I’m happy to accommodate you in any way I can.”</p><p>“Really?”  She toed off her shoes, arranging them neatly side by side next to the sofa.</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“You’re going to accommodate me?”  She whirled around, looking him up and down.</p><p>“Entirely.”</p><p>“You’re going to oblige me?”  She walked toward him, grasping his tie and loosening it.</p><p>“Completely.”</p><p>“And what about satisfying me?  Are you also prepared to do that?”  She pulled the tie out from under his collar, setting it aside on a comfortable-looking leather chair and pushing his suit jacket back off his shoulders, flinging it onto the chair as well.</p><p>“Yes.  In whatever ways…” he swallowed thickly, studying her lips, “or however many times you want.”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>His eyes shot up to hers. </p><p>“Not ‘want,’ Ben.  Let’s only consider what I ‘need’.”</p><p>“Yes.  Agreed.”  He smirked.</p><p>“Hmm.”  She started unbuttoning his shirt.  “You are quite a persuasive salesman.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Capable.  Compelling.”</p><p>“And <em>have</em> you been persuaded?”  Ben grasped the straps of her overalls and took several slow steps backwards, drawing her toward the master bedroom.</p><p>“I’m not there quite yet.”</p><p>“Ah.”  He bent to kiss her, right at the base of her neck.  “I see.  You drive a hard bargain.”</p><p>Rey giggled breathlessly as they turned the corner into Ben’s room, and she flipped on the lamp.  “Not <em>me</em>!  I was counting on <em>you</em> for that!”</p><p>He unfastened the buckles, pushing her overalls over her hips and helping her step out of them, placing them carefully on the chair as before.  “You want me to negotiate something for you?”</p><p>Rey yanked at the zipper fastenings of her blouse, getting a little frustrated when they stuck.  “No!”  She snorted, exasperated, and ripped the tops over her head, leaving her in her lacy bralette, panties and thigh-high stockings.  “I need <em>you</em> to drive…” she fiddled with the waistband of his slacks while he finished unfastening his shirt buttons.  “…a <em>hard</em>…” struggling again she gave up and snuck her fingers inside to clutch him through his trunks, “…a <em>hard</em>…” She looked up at him, confused, as he tore off his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and seized at the clasp and zipper of his pants, pushing the slacks down his thighs at last and tossing them aside with everything else.  “What were we talking about?”</p><p>“I don’t remember.”  Ben smashed his lips against hers, his tongue demanding entrance, which she granted with a moan, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her firmly.</p><p>Ben snaked his fingers under the elastic of her basics, over her bottom, squeezing her and pushing the fabric down, down and out of the way, his fingers returning to knead at her while she tugged and pulled at his trunks in similar fashion.</p><p>Her breastband was next to go, and she pushed at his chest, their mouths separating with a faint slurp.  She scrambled onto the bed, lying back, while he wrenched open the drawer of his nightstand, snatching at the box of condoms and sending the contents flying in several directions, eventually facing her triumphantly with one pinched between his finger and thumb.</p><p>“The lube, too, Ben!  Grab that!”</p><p>He tossed the bottle to her, while ripping open the foil packet and rolling the condom down as he scooched closer on his knees.</p><p>Rey had made good use of the lube, and he thrust two fingers inside to test her readiness and work her further.</p><p>She grasped his wrist, shoving his fingers away, while the other hand plucked at his hip, drawing him toward her.  “Needs, Ben!  Needs!”</p><p>He settled his weight carefully, propping himself on his elbows and pushing in slowly yet steadily, grunting, while she closed her eyes, scrunching her nose and panting words of encouragement.</p><p>Once firmly rooted, he paused, taking several shallow breaths, kissing and sucking his way up her neck, then returning to her lips where she licked into his mouth, moaning and begging, canting her hips and prodding at the backs of his thighs with her heels.</p><p>With a protracted rumble, he heaved and thrust at a slow, torturously maddening pace until she clawed at his back, arching her neck and pleading, but instead of accelerating, he buried himself deep and waited, twitching and trembling, breathing wildly and deeply at her throat.</p><p>“Ben!  I… Bennn… ohhhhH!” and just like that, the pressure overcame her and she pulsed and throbbed around him, squeezing and contracting until he too was growling his rising pleasure, wedging his hand under her tailbone to still her motions, rocking his hips against her again with abandon; her cries blending with his.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Much later, after many more kisses and soft whispers of</p><p><em>“I missed you,”</em> and</p><p><em>“me too,”</em> and</p><p><em>“stay,”</em> and</p><p>
  <em>“always.” </em>
</p><p>She drifted into a peaceful sleep, her leg thrown over his hip, his hand firmly pressed against her spine.  And Rey decided she liked snuggling after all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still looking for a cute name for Rey's shelter.  Drop your ideas in the comments.  Thanks!</p><p>Also, the tale of the Starbird is something I made up for one of my other (long, multi-chapter) stories, and in my hubris I decided to reuse it here.  Ah, the ego!  If you'd like to read that story, check it out here:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370210/chapters/66883312">for love or money</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A special thank you to 💗 Melancholyaria!</p><p>And of course, thank you to @godspeedrebels for the beautiful moodboard, and to @reylo_readers for hosting The Marvelous Moodboard Event!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>one  year later</strong>
</p><p>“Shh!  Shh…!”  Ben grabbed Rey by the shoulders, distractedly swinging her around and peeking surreptitiously over her head at something, or someone, beyond.  “Act natural!  Laugh!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Pretend we’re having a conversation!  Pretend I said something funny!”</p><p>Rey giggled, her nose scrunching up.  “But you said to act natural.”</p><p>Ben clicked his tongue, finally looking down at her wryly.</p><p>“What is going on?”  Rey made to turn, to see what had Ben so captivated, but he seized upon her again, preventing her.</p><p>“No!”  He looked beyond her again.  “Just give them another minute!  It’s happening!”</p><p>“<em>What</em> is happening?”</p><p>He bent to her ear and hissed, “Dopheld! and Rose!”</p><p>“Oh!”  Rey’s eyes popped wide.  “Why didn’t you <em>tell me</em>?!”  She slapped him playfully on the arm.  “What’s happening?!”</p><p>“She’s laughing… He’s brushing her hair behind her shoulder!... He is definitely going to ask her out, I just feel it!... Oh no!”</p><p>“What?!”  Rey started to turn.</p><p>“No, no, don’t look.”  Ben shrank, dispiritedly.  “It’s Finn and Poe.  They’re talking to them.”</p><p>“Oh.  Well…”  Rey patted Ben on the chest, consolingly.  “There’s still time.  We haven’t even done the ribbon cutting yet.”</p><p>“Yeah… maybe.”  He huffed out a deep breath.  Ben had had his heart set on matchmaking for Rose and Mitaka for months, ever since she had mentioned in passing how handsome she thought he was.</p><p>“Why don’t we go say hello… see what they’re talking about?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Hey, Peanut!  Great party!”  Finn accosted Rey with a bear hug and extended his hand to Ben.  “Hey, man!  Great to see you!”</p><p>Once all the greetings were complete, Poe nudged at Finn with his elbow, murmuring indistinctly, Finn murmuring back, <em>“okay!”</em></p><p>He cleared his throat, “we were just asking Rose and Mitaka, here, if they would be interested in heading to the lake with us, next weekend, for a picnic and some boating.  A double date.  If you two want to come along, we could make it a triple.”</p><p><em>“Yes!”</em>  Ben barked out, “<em>yes</em>, we’re interested!  Aren’t we, Rey?”</p><p>All eyes darted to Ben, startled by this uncharacteristic excitement.</p><p>Rey elbowed him sharply, “yes, <em>Ben</em>, that sounds great.”</p><p>“Great.  Great.”  Poe looked back over at Rey, eyebrows knit together.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and shook her head minutely, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>“I’ll, uh, I’ll text you all the particulars.”  Poe bit his lip.  “So tell me, Rose, how long until you and Ben will be moved into your new offices?”</p><p>Rose grinned, “it should only be another week or so, that’s what the contractor said!  It will be so nice to be in a dedicated space, instead of working from my tiny home office…”</p><p>As Rose continued animatedly, Finn leaned down to whisper to Rey, “what was <em>that</em> all about?”</p><p>Rey looked around, to make sure no one was watching them, then glanced back to Finn, slapping her hand up to her forehead, then hiding her mouth and speaking lowly.  “Ben’s been hoping Mitaka and Rose would hit it off!  He’s been trying to figure out how to set them up, for weeks!”</p><p>“Rose and Mitaka?”</p><p>“Yes!  <em>Rose</em> and <em>Dopheld</em>.”</p><p>“You don’t know?!”</p><p>“Know what?!”</p><p>Finn snickered, his eyes twinkling, “they’ve been dating, for, I don’t know, almost a month now!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Everyone looked at Rey for a moment, concerned, but turned back to their conversation when she pursed her lips and shook her head at them, embarrassed.</p><p>Once everyone had turned away, Finn continued, “a good match, eh?”</p><p>Rey eyed them happily.  “Yeah.  A good match.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey walked backwards down the hall, her fingers brushing softly against the doors and wall as she went, to keep her balance.</p><p>“Our goal is to partner with as many services as possible, and bring them to the homeless community.  As you can see, some of our providers already have dedicated offices right here and have agreed to be flexible in their scheduling.”  She read some of the names out loud, as they passed by.</p><p>“Greedo Dentistry.  Mothma OB/GYN.”  Rey paused to tap at this glass door softly, adding, “we have an ultrasound machine arriving next week; we are thrilled to be able to offer that service!”  She continued down the hall, “Yoda Pediatrics.  Chandrila Marriage and Family Therapy.”</p><p>She paused again at the last marked door.  “Tico and Solo, legal counsel.” </p><p>
 
</p><p>A hand was raised amongst the small crowd she was herding.  “Questions?”</p><p>“Miss Niima.  Is this really necessary?  Isn’t this just an unwarranted expense, providing all these services?”</p><p>Rey cleared her throat.  “Thank you for asking!  All of our providers have agreed to a reduced profit margin.  And they will all continue their regular practices, keeping hours in their offices here on an ‘as needed’ basis.  It is our goal to offer services to the homeless community that they would not be able to access, otherwise. </p><p>“Many are in desperate need of dental work.  Pre-natal care.  Minor surgeries that have been delayed, sometimes for years.  Routine diagnostics and screenings, including for cancer and diabetes.</p><p>“We are still in negotiations with additional providers, including mental health and addiction treatment and counseling.  We would also like to provide career counseling and training, where feasible.  As you can see, we have plenty of room!”  She gestured down the long hall, where there were a dozen additional, unmarked doors. </p><p>Rey started for the stairs, “upstairs we have a women’s shelter, including 40 beds, as well as a daycare facility that will be fully staffed.  If you will follow me?”  As the group made their way, she continued, “we will also be contracting with the Hanna City Hospital for births, surgeries, and any other care that we can’t provide here.</p><p>“And we will offer a shuttle service between all our locations and outside providers.”</p><p>Another hand shot up, “how many other locations are there, Miss Niima?”</p><p>Rey nodded, “this building is our largest, and will serve as our central hub.  All food prep will happen here.  We currently have two other shelters, fully staffed and functional, and three more locations under construction.  There are two additional sites presently under consideration by the board.”</p><p>She glanced at her watch.  “If there are no more questions, please allow my associate, Dopheld, to lead you back to the cafeteria for the ribbon cutting ceremony, which will start in about ten minutes.  Thank you so much for joining with us today!”  Rey motioned toward Mitaka, who quietly led the potential donors back down to the ground floor. </p><p>Rey leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths, and pressed her palm to her forehead.</p><p>As the footsteps and voices faded away, she heard heavy footfalls approaching and opened her eyes just as Ben rounded the corner, looking for her.</p><p>He grasped her gently by the shoulders, “you’re never going to believe it!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Rose and Dopheld are <em>already dating</em>!  Have been for a month now!”</p><p>“You called it, sweetie.”  Rey wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, breathing deeply as he kissed her head.</p><p>“I really did, didn’t I?”</p><p>She looked up at him fondly, and he bent for a quick kiss.  “Such a romantic.”</p><p>Ben shook his head, smirking and drawing her toward the stairs.  “Everyone’s gathered downstairs.  Are you ready?”</p><p>“As I’ll ever be.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“…and it is only through the determination and leadership of Rey Niima that the <em>Sunshine Shelter and Safe House</em> has become a reality!”  Leia Organa-Solo swept her linen-clad arm toward Rey, who in turn ducked her head modestly, while Ben hugged her gently to his side.</p><p>“Three shelters, fully operative, with three more under construction, and additional locations in the future.  Three food delivery trucks and a shuttle service.  Counseling, career training and entrepreneurial micro-loans.  Health and dental services at no cost.</p><p>“And I am pleased to announce, for the first time today, that the <em>Naberrie Endowment</em> will be offering a full, four-year scholarship to Coruscant University.  <em>The Rey Niima Scholarship</em> will be awarded yearly, starting this coming fall.”</p><p>Murmurs and gasps rippled through the room, mixed with the sound of shutters clicking.</p><p>Leia continued, “ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, it is my great pleasure to introduce Rey Niima, the founder and visionary behind the <em>Sunshine Shelter</em> <em>and Safe House!</em>”</p><p>Loud applause echoed through the airy and bright cafeteria space, as Leia stepped away from the podium and gestured for Rey to join her on the small dais.</p><p>With a steadying hand from Ben, she sprang up and stood, gripping the podium for a moment to compose herself.</p><p>“It is immensely gratifying to have you all with us today, to celebrate the re-opening of our flagship location.  I want to especially thank Leia Organa-Solo and the <em>Naberrie Endowment</em> for the invaluable guidance; as well as our board and contracting partners.”  Rey looked around at the faces in the crowd.  “Dr. Yoda, thank you.  Dr. Greedo… thank you for being here today.  Mr. Watto, thank you so much for your generous donation.  Ms. Sloane is assisting us with job services... thank you.</p><p>“What we are trying to accomplish here, our goal -- to bring services to the homeless of our city, to raise families and individuals out of poverty -- isn’t the design of one person.  I could never have done it alone.</p><p>“I especially want to thank Dopheld Mitaka.  Dopheld has been with the organization from the start, and has been indispensable in keeping us coordinated and well ordered.”</p><p>There was a polite round of applause.</p><p>“And my dear friend, Finn Storm, who helped keep me sane over the years.  You know, relatively.”</p><p>More applause and quiet laughter.</p><p>“And I’d like to express my deep gratitude to the law firm of <em>Tico and Solo</em>, who assisted us to restructure and will be partnering with us in an ongoing capacity to offer legal counsel to the homeless community, many of whom have complicated legal matters that require many hours of assistance to untangle.”</p><p>Another round of applause went around the room, as the press cameras continued to roll.</p><p>“In just a moment, we will cut the symbolic ribbon.  But I want to invite everyone to visit the food trucks in the back parking lot, they’ll be there until 8 or so.  <em>Obi-Juan’s</em> is back there, as well as <em>Bink’s Links</em>.  Grab some dinner before you go!  Thank you!  Alright, let’s get this done!”</p><p>Rey and Leia stepped down off the dais, each with a hand from Ben, and looping their arms through his, walked over to the large kitchen doorway, where a wide blue ribbon had been strung across the entrance.</p><p>Rey laughed at the big scissors Leia had procured for the occasion, and together, under the watchful eye of many rich and famous from the community, as well as Rey’s friends who would be beneficiaries of the services her organization would provide, Leia and Rey cut the ribbon.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was late, and Rey leaned heavily into Ben’s side as the small remaining gathering of friends and family wandered through the building, following Ben’s Uncle Luke: large pink crystal in one hand, smoldering stick of incense in the other.  He was mumbling and muttering to himself, swinging the incense back and forth, keeping the group back at a small distance, as much out of respect as to avoid the tear-inducing smoke.</p><p>Ben squeezed Rey’s shoulders and whispered quietly, “tired?”</p><p>“You have no idea.  I’ll want to sleep for a few days after this.”</p><p>“You could, <em>pateesa</em>.  You’ve got good people in place who can handle everything.  We should take a vacation.”</p><p>She sighed tiredly, “don’t tease me.”</p><p>“Not at all.  We’ll plan it.”</p><p>Rey looked up at him with an exhausted smile.  “I love you.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>She giggled quietly, “nerf herder.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey made one final pass through the building, to make sure that all the lights were off, windows closed, doors locked. </p><p>She shared a long hug with Finn and Poe.  “You did it, Peanut.  I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“I couldn’t have done it without you, Finn.  You know I love you, right?”</p><p>“Damn straight.”  With a final squeeze, they bid her goodnight and slipped out the back door as she locked up behind them and wandered into her office to find Ben.</p><p>As she came around the corner, she was surprised to find Leia there, her arm around Ben’s strong torso, looking up at him with shining eyes, his arm slung affectionately around her shoulders.  Whatever conversation they had been having ended abruptly at Rey’s appearance.</p><p>“Oh!  Leia!  I didn’t realize you were still here!”</p><p>Leia turned and wiped brusquely at her cheeks, “yes, dear!  It was a pleasure to be with you today!  I was just on my way out!”</p><p>“Shall we walk with you?”</p><p>“No!  No, I’ll text Benjamin when I get home dear,” and she was gone in a blink.</p><p>Ben wrapped Rey in his arms, enveloping her in his warmth and comfort.</p><p>She tipped her face up to look at him, “everything okay?”</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart.”  He leaned down to kiss her forehead.  “You were amazing today, <em>pateesa</em>.  Simply amazing.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ben.  You know I couldn’t have done it without your support and help.”</p><p>“It has been my pleasure.”</p><p>Rey pushed away, to grab her purse, and they walked out hand in hand, turning off the remaining lights and locking up as they went.</p><p>“I needed your help, too.”</p><p>“Hmm…?”</p><p>“Without you I’d still be slaving away for that soul-sucking Snoke.”</p><p>“You only needed a little nudge, dearest.  You and Rose will do great things.”</p><p>They stood in a little pool of light just inside the back door, Rey fumbling for her keys.  She went to rummage through her purse, and as she drew her hand out of his, her fingers brushed against something unfamiliar on his littlest finger.</p><p>Rey stilled her motions and let go of her purse for a moment, looking over and reaching again for his hand.  “Since when do you wear a ring?  Let me see…”</p><p>On his pinky finger, just below the first knuckle, he wore a dainty gold band with a round, cushion-cut garnet, in a halo of small diamonds.</p><p>She looked up at him, “um…?”</p><p>“Mother brought it for me.  It was my Grandmother Padmé’s.”</p><p>“Oh… I see.”</p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>“Yes, Ben?”</p><p>He took her two hands in his and bent to one knee before her.  “I had something I wanted to ask you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to all who read, commented, and left kudos!</p><p>I invite you to check out my other works and subscribe; and may the force be with you, always!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>